Desert Rose
by LadyRunic
Summary: Trapped in the Naruto-verse, with you guessed it, Gaara. I'm being chased by Orochimaru and two shinigami have been meddling in my life. Geez... What more can a teenager want? Oh, yeah. Some good old pranks! *DISCONTINUED*
1. Red eyes and Fireballs

**Ok! People its official! Yippee! I am a certified crazy person or a CCP! I got the license to prove it. By the way I wonder why I haven't seen too many stories on Shino? I mean sure he's weird and buggy (no pun intended), but hey! It could be done! Haven't seen too many Garra fanficts either... Poor Garra! Well this one should make up for it! Oh! Now on with the show -er- story! I updated it you see. So you will want to read this!**

**_Chappy 1_**

_The eyes of blood and fire balls_

Okay this is the weirdest day of my life. That I can remember anyways and trust me I got a weird enough life. I went to bed very late last night and slept in my nice normal bed, buried under three sheets of the thickest fabric. Did I mention it was the dead of winter? Well, it was! Now I find myself staring at a shinobe. Yes, a ninja! And everything around me looks anime-ish. What would your first question be? Well mine was...Where in the world or worlds am I? And the answer? In a peaceful and nice forest clearing by a spring during a warmer month. Staring at not one ninja, but three! My mouths open and I really must look like an idiot, so obviously I shut it.

The girl in the group is wearing a long dark robe with a red sash. On her back was a metal fan. My mind already knew her name, but I figured if I tell them their futures it's going to get awkward. The guy on her right is carrying scrolls on her back and is wearing an odd kitty costume outfit with purple make up on his face. The last guy my mind takes in is the youngest guy with red hair and a red tattoo on his forehead. Wearing a hard leather vest over a dark red coat and under a gourd. "Holy crow! I've landed in the Naruto world or I'm dreaming!" I think in my head. I blink quickly after taking all the information. Do you know how much it hurts leaving your eyes open for an extended period of time?

"Hey? You okay?" Temari asks. She looks surprised, almost as much as Kankuro and I.

After a moment of thinking and checking to see all my limbs work. "I'm fine. Wha-?" I exclaim after seeing my reflecting. It's not the anime look that's fine and it's pretty accurate. But my blonde medium length hair is now shortened and curved into loops that hide behind in my hair, which slightly sticks out at different angles. Also I have a black tattoo of a black yin (or is it yang?) symbol, but without the dot. A longer line brushes near it and dots line the bottom of it. Did I mention it's on my shoulder? That stuff isn't freaking me out. I always wanted a tattoo, and I got this with no pain. Not the fact I'm wearing a red embroidered sleeveless shirt that has red bands going around my back. Nor the pants which are slim jeans. It's that I'm barefoot and my eyes are red. I mean blood red. I have that ever-changing eye color and lately they've been golden. "Eh? M-my eyes?" I fall backwards getting tangled up with Temari. I paled realizing I looked like my arch enemies. Cue dramatic drum roll!

MARY SUES!

"Your eyes color?" The puppet man asks, "Heh. That's strange. By the way who are you, kid?" I glare at him. Annoying know-it-all is he?

"Three things, rag doll. First, my eyes have always changed color. But, never this color. Second, don't call me kid, idiot, or I will get mad and you do NOT want that to happen. Third, my name ..." I hesitated, and then lie. Hey, I can't tell them my real name! Names have power, that and they really didn't need to know. "My name is Selvow." I give Kankuro a glare and myself a slap in the face for choosing such a Mary Sue-ish name. "Remember it, woodman." He is so mad at those names, but fairs fair. I turn to Temari. "Who are you people?" I really must act like I come from a far away land because I certainly DO NOT want Orochimaru or Madara after my for all my Naruto watching. If they knew all I knew. It would be very confusing and I'm not good with confusing things.

"I'm Temari." She points at Garra and Kankuro. "Those are my younger brothers. Kankuro and Garra. We're Sand ninja. What are you doing out here? Do you live nearby?" Great! I've landed with a Mary Sue appearance and I have no idea how to get home. But after a few seconds, mayhap a minute, of thinking I believed it would be best to stick with these sandy ninja. I mean, I would rather put up with people who are more serious than Naruto and hopefully, probably nicer than the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. After all death isn't a very good idea when one is so young as a wise man said.

"Temari, eh?" I turn to look at the sand ninja. "I'm not from around here. I woke up and found myself here." I shrug."And from the looks of things I'm not anywhere near where I should be in the least."

A noise in the underbrush near the clearing interrupted our chat and we all turn toward the noise. I'm already facing the noise so it's more of a looking up situation. Quite a few kunai fly toward us and I'm jumping aside to avoid the kunai that's been thrown my way. Thank God for dodge ball! I will always praise my gym teacher for the co-ed brutality of flying missals I have been made to endure. Thinking of the future fight I scoop two up, just as Temari grabbed me.

"Let's go" she says. I jammed an elbow into her fan. The result a moan of pain for me. But, at least I got something I can use to protect myself! I gave a small squeak of terror as a branch broke under Temari's feet.

"Let me down!" I squeak. I hate heights that move!

"Hey, Gaara you sure you want to run away from a fight?" Kankuro askes,"We could take them."

"No we can't." Snaps Temari, "They're Orichimaru's test subjects. No telling what powers they might have." My ears perk up. Orochimaru is already chasing me? Why me! Why now! And why in the freaking world are we running! They're shinobe and Gaara's one of the most powerful out there! I don't want to admit it, but I kind of wanted to see a real ninja right. It would be so cool! No screen! That would mean I would probably get hurt though and I so didn't want to catch a kunai in a body area. After a few seconds of even more thinking I thought up a pretty good question.

"Then how do you know I'm not one of his test subjects?" I ask a stupid question really but a necessary one. After all how did they? I mean I kind of, possibly, probably turned up out of nowhere.

"Are you?" The question comes from Gaara. First time he's spoken and it wasn't to say hi! Pretty rude. But, then if he still was demon-bearer, I really didn't want to be his enemy.

"Nope!" I reply grinning, "If I was I would probably look like those guys back there right?" I can see them now and they are U-G-L-Y! One has eight legs! Eight! But I can't really see them good enough for a clear description. But, I might be able to if they got any closer. They were pretty fast too. "Umm... You guys might want to speed up or slow them down or both! Their gaining!" THAT got their butts in gear and they really picked up speed and I nearly fell off Temari. "Oy! Temari? Can you put me down? I can run myself ya know!" She ignored me. My answer came from the wood head over there.

"Yeah, but can you keep up with trained shinobe and away from those lab rats?" Called Kankuro. I growl a long line of chosen names at him. Finally I amuse myself by using some straps from my pocket to secure the kunai to my wrists. Also I grin in pleasure at feeling certain items in my pockets that appear to be the same jeans I had worn the day before. I love my pockets and their habit of collecting useful and useless little pieces of junk.

I gave that up and tried to figure out how far our trackers had fallen behind. Finally we reached a large hollowed tree. There was a small cave, perfect for hiding. It was a good thing too. The sun was getting ready to set. It was later in the day when they found me anyways. I could tell Temari was exhausted. So I started to harass her about letting walk on my own and walking herself. I mean we did lose them, hadn't we? That and though I was lean, and no the perfect Mary Sue body with curves thank you, the going was hard on my fellow female and current designator carrier. I mean I have small curves and wasn't skinny enough to be a Mary Sue. I had fat everyone does, but runs from home to the nearest park and staying there had trimmed my legs to muscle.

"Have we lost them?" I inquire. I get no answer. "Hello! Earth to Shinobe?" No reply. I grumble. I was getting ready to do something drastic if they didn't put me down! Lucky Temari did and soon. I was glad I really didn't want to exhaust her too much if we had evil Orochimaru lab rats after us.

The shinobe settled about the hollow. Kankuro and Temari went out to scout. I sat down keeping half an eye on Gaara. My nose twitched. I stood and started to poke things around the clearing. I searched the nearby shrubs. I have a sensitive nose and I smelled the thing that it loves! I was about to wander off to find the gurgling water source I heard nearby when Gaara stopped me.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I sniffed, and grinned.

"Getting a bit of a luck charm." Was the response. I wandered in the brush, following my nose. That wasn't enough to warn me off the drop off though. I stifled a small yelp, as I toppled forward. There had been a small cliff, by the creek and I was going to get soaked. I gasped as sand formed under me and slowed the fall. Slowly it rose up the cliff. I scanned the wall of dirt. My nose smelled the delicious herb that smelled better than it tasted. Spying it I pulled it out with a gleeful smile. "Mint! Mint! Mint!" I sang as I got off the elevator of sand. I turned to face Garra who was looking at me with an expression that clearly stated I was an idiot. I grinned and shrug. "Thanks." I followed the sand boy back to the hollow and settle in the base of a tree, inhaling the sweet aroma of the plant.

"What is that smell?" Mumbled Kankuro as he entered the clearing. I grinned a wolfish smile at the shinobe.

"Mint." I answered and resumed to smell the delightful herb. Kankuro shook he's head and told Garra their status. Within a few minutes Temari returned with the same reaction minus the "what is that" word phrase. The shinobe fished in their bags for food. Temari shared hers with me. It was the basic rice ball meal they usually ate on the road. Luckily for me I'm a rice eater.

* * *

The sun was late the when I awoke. I had left the cave to rest on a spire of rock's ledge. My seat was located quite a few feet above the forest floor. It was an easy climb with plenty of hand a foot holds. The full moon had cast my surroundings into a fantasy landscape. I was thinking more than anything. I had quite a few things to muse over. First I had no idea how I got into the Naruto-verse. I went over the details over a dozen times. But the facts were simply there. I had had a normal, slightly unpleasant day. I had gone to bed one day, the next I was sitting in the grass staring at Temari. It was so strange. Like a dream, but not one. A not-dream-yet-dream.

The other thing was when I was. I figure I was in the Shippuden section. The clothes had clued me of that and the sense that those ninja that had chased us weren't just pawns. I was sure someone was not far behind them. Not far, but far enough to the sand ninja not to notice his or her presence. I felt it. I cannot explain more clearly.

My next problem was that I had to try to figure out what I should do. What I needed to and what I had to do. It was not a simple. I'll join the sand or I'll join the leaf. Nor was the answer I'll join Orochimaru or I'll join the Akatsuki. No, those weren't the answers. The answers were to think and to have a few plans. Ninja can always ruin a good plan. Or aid it with some improvising. I had to fight against Orochimaru and I had to aid the leaf and the sand. The Akatsuki was out of the question. They would kill me or do worse. No, I had to choose a root that would keep me alive and help those around me. That was one way. Another was to be entirely selfish, but that would not get me far.

My path was not going to be easy. I knew that much. This was a hard world not like the easy street of the one you're probably sitting in right now. I knew stuff there. But now home is so far away. Dang it! I can so NOT get depressed right now! If I do I'll be killed if there is a shinobe battle. Plus, crying over spilled milk isn't my style. I'm the type of person to take her feeling out on the next thing that pisses me off. It's so much more fun that way. I like my walls and I will keep them! Without meaning to I started humming the Avril Lestrage's song Naked. I love her songs so soothing, funny, sad and really, really good! But, my homesickness caught up to me and I became depressed. My fingers, which must always be fiddling with something, were breaking rocks of the spire and tossing them off my perch.

That's when I noticed him. The sand had jumped up to shield him from the falling bits of stone, which weren't that little. He was leaning against my spire watching for enemies probably. The way we had come from. I took notice of him and set my fingers to learning every nook on the two kunai I had -er- found. Hey! It isn't stealing when you find them on the ground is it? And when someone is trying to kill me I really don't think anyone would begrudge me if I took a few weapons to protect myself. Anyway they were not that good. The blade was dull and flawed. I have a love of sharp objects, mainly knives and swords, so I know how to judge a blade. Though I wonder if the principle of a sword and knife are the same.

All in all, I basically forgot about Gaara. Till the moon had left and I had jumped from my rocky nest. I hit the leaf-carpeted-ground with a duck and roll. You learn how to do this after fall from a horse a couple times. I heard movement behind me and my first thought was... "AHHHH! Damn you freaking', ugly monsters! I hate Orochimaru! Eh? Uh... hi? Gaara?" My leg had, well, would have nailed him in the stomach if the sand hadn't once again protected him. I pulled my extremely accurate kick in. "Sorry Gaara. Thought you were someone else. Don't you damned shinobe make any noise?" He looked at me like he saw right through me.

"We do." He has such a breathy mono-tone voice. Kind of like Itachi's. "Tell me, what is your real name?" Ouch! He knew! That damned raccoony, little, ugh! I have no idea what to call him. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"I would, but it would be best I didn't after all..." I argued. "Names have power. Selvow is MY name. Though not one I use in the everyday life. Please don't argue." I shot at him, when he was about to respond," It would do no good. If I've made mind up it's a twenty five to seventy five percent chance that I will change it to threat or any outside influence. Half in half, if I make the choice." He on the other hand sands nothing. Merely stared off over the distant. I gave him a glare for good measure.

The other shinobe woke up and we were walking this time. I can't complain, but I was just getting use to the tree branch traveling. But, I guess they were low on chakra and this way would make it harder for the enemy to find us right? I grew bored with the scenery. I've seen trees all my life and though they are beautiful, they are always there. My limbs moved without my thoughts. They were far ahead.

First, I had to get better weapons. The kunai were useless, but could be used as a last resort. They were flawed and dull. Heh. A rock would work better. My mind searched through the other ninja and non-ninja feudal era weapons. I thought about a scythe, but discarded it. Too long and to slow. The broad sword was the same. I was light and fast. I could use a fast light weapon that was easy to carry and hide. A sword could do. Mayhap a bow. Not a bow. My aim was terrible. But, it would have been nice.

I already figured that I would travel with the Sand siblings as long as possible. It would help me get though this wilderness. Also, I think I'd probably would be going with them whether I wanted to or not. Unfortunately I'm not a Gaara or Kankuro fan girl. If I was they would have left me for the song ninja. Nah. I was a dragon person and there aren't many dragons in Naruto. A real bummer.

After a few hours of thinking, my hand sought after my secret. I broke the wrapper. In my hand was an atomic fireball and it was beautiful. The ripping of the wrapper had gotten Kankuro attention. He eyed the candy in my hand as I popped it into my mouth. Oh my gosh! That thing was hot! My face must have revealed it to the shinobe puppet master. He looked quite curious. I drew forth another one, and switched the one I was sucking to my cheek.

"So, what's that?" The wooden doll man asked. Gesturing toward the red ball. I raised my eyebrow in a dramatic pose and swept my hand about the candy.

"This?" I asked with such a fake shock that even he noticed it. "This, my wooden doll, is the element of terror! The master of heat. The lava of fiery juices!" I tossed it to him. "It's a fire ball. Becare-" I was cut off as he popped the atomic fireball into his mouth.

The result was very pleasing.

His eyes grew wide and he had such a look of horror and pain and surprise on his face. I doubled over laughing. Temari turned around, followed by Gaara. I wheezed with the humor of the act of passing a fireball, an atomic fireball, to the unsuspecting shinobe. The other two looked at us with confusion and, in Gaara's case, indifference. Kankuro had turned from a normal color to red. Beet red. The poor guy spat the tricking treat out and turned on me. I stood there looking at him eyebrows raised and an innocent smile on my face.

" Y-you tried to kill me!" He exclaimed, with all the indignity he had. It was quite hilarious. I lost control of my already burning gut.

In my best I-told-you-so voice I told him," Hmm... What an interesting shade." He turned redder, if that is possible. "Hey, now! I did try to warn you! Heh! Hahahahah! You were so burned! It was a fireball, my puppetry friend! An atomic fire ball! "I lost my battle to mirth after that.

Garra turned around and walked on. Temari looked annoyed, but ignored us. I busting with laughter and Kankuro glowering with outrage followed suit.

"It was poison I bet." He growled.

"I was eating one wasn't I?" I demanded. "And it was in a wrapper so you can't complain of poison! Your weak willed as it is."

Turning purple he retorted, "Yeah and what about you? You're not even a shinobe so why are you following us?"

"I'm following you, dolt head, because I got nothing else to do and I was being chased by Orochimaru gang! I hate snakes! Ugh!" I exclaimed.

"Well, he could have messed with your memories." The puppeteer snapped.

"No my memories are my own." I responded coolly.

"Really? Is that why you enjoyed that stinking' herb so much, runt?" He teased.

"I just happen to like mint!" I glared. "No worse than playing with dolls like a girl."

"Your a pain in the butt, kiddo." He responded.

"Don't call me that you cultist!" I growled. We faced each other hackles raised.

"Knock it off you two!" snapped Temari. Kankuro knocked it off the second she started talking I glared at him and her for a sec before resuming the pace. My memories were my own weren't they?

* * *

**_Hello People! Plz review and if you have a favorite ninja, I'll see if I can't add it into the story! By the way, for those who are confused. We're on the sand's marshland near the land of rain. That's just an FYI. And this is NOT a love story and I DON'T own Naruto. If I did u'd see a Garra/Itachi battle and Kankuro would... I'll stop there don't want to spoil it^^ Anywho plz read and review the next Chappy will come out thru at the latest. I'm trying for 1 chapter a week. TTFN!_**


	2. More Shinobe!

**Okay I updated this and added a lot more about Sel's past. I know this isn't my best, but I swear by all that is dear I will go back through from time to time and fix it up. It will mostly stay the same but I'll fix spelling errors and importain parts.**

**Updated: 8/12/2011**

**Selly: Finally you updated my story!**

**Me: Uh Yah sorry about that ^^"**

**Selly: Now get rid of the Selly.**

**Me: But I like it!**

**Selly: Get rid of it woman!**

_Chapter 2:_

_More Shinobe?_

"OUCH!" I yelped as I tumbled from my perch. Glaring up at the figure, my eyes widen in terror. "Oh, crap...". Over me stood song ninja. Around me were several more. I debated on fighting with my nerdy punchs, swift high (but extremely unbalancing) kicks, raming my head into their guts or run away screaming. I decide to sream and run away. What chance did I have against ninja? Well, minus Kankuro...

"Selvow!" I lept to my feet out of surpirse. Wind lashed at me as I ducked behind a near-by stunted and lighting blasted tree. Well the only tree. "Hey! You ok?" Temari yelled. I nodded and gripped the trunk. Slipping the kunai into my hand, I turned toward the ninja. But I felt a gloved hand grab my neck. Damn. Why did we stop in such a obvious area for the night?

_-Flash back-_

_"Muhh..." I moaned as I stubbed my toe against yet another rock. Long ago I had cursed rocky ground and I did so now causing the Sand ninja to pause._

_Kankuro would learn new words from me, at least. "You alright, pip-squeak?" Called the said shinobe. I fixed a glare at him, and eased my way down the slope._

_"Perfect," I snarled. I was getting crabby from the numerous rocks and lack of shelter anywhere. It was too open if that was possible among the bare rock. I felt as though every sense told me get to the shadows and get to a wall. "Anyone else feel as if this place is haunted?"_

_Kankuro smirked. "Come on kid it's perfectly fine here." That jerk was ignoring something. But I felt uneasy and that was all I needed to feel to get a move on._

_"Shut up, Cat-ears." I snapped and turned to Temari. "How far till were off this rock?"_

_Temari shrugged and jumped over a boulder as I clawed my way over it. "About another day's journey at this pace." Kankuro snickered behind me. I eyed the shadows. This did not fell right at all. Not even in the least. After about a hour the sun was barley there any more and the shinobe began to settle down for the night. I slipped up a rock mound to a decent sized hollow and leaned against the rock. I wasn't bothered by the conditions, I've slept outside often enough. I leaned back into the shadows and let my eyes close waiting for sleep._

_"Gaara," Kankuro remarked after a minute. "Why is she coming with us, anyways? She's only slows us down."_

_It was Temari's who spoke up. "We don't even know where she comesfrom Kankuro and you heard her tells us she has no idea where she is."_

_"But she could be a spy, or an assain." Argued Kankuro, I almost chuckled. Me an assassin? Well I did show up out of no where and I did adapt to the change too well. That's a problem, I adapt too well. Some say I have no emotion... My mind wandered away while they argued. People say your suppose to cry at funerals, but I had cried before and when I stood beside my mother's casket no tears would come. I didn't even feel sad.I can still remember the shock of her death while I stood there, horror grasping my heart. Around me my family members whispered about how strange it was I wasn't crying. I had only been seven at the time, and had cooly accept my mother's death. Harsh? Emotionless? No, I simply was in shock and had been with her when she had died. I yanked myself away from that memory. I knew I mustn't remember... It would do no good._

_As I snapped back to reality I heard Gaara end the arguement, "She'll come with us, untill we know more." I knew Kankuro wouldn't be able to argue around two of his siblings so I abandoned myself to the sleep at the edge of my conscoius._

_-End of Flash Back-_

"If you move you will die." Stated the song ninja, normal song ninja. I grinned, poor guy. Never, ever scare me and get withing reaching distance. Tearing his hand off my neck I landed him a good on in the nuts. I glared at my two second captor. "Baka." I stated. "What?"

The sandy siblings looked at me with amusement and for Garra's sake, confusion. "So, did you really have to hit him there?" Konkuro asked, wincing in sypathy. I really wanted to smack him.

"Yes." I stalked off. "Stupid Damned shinobe." Behind me I heard screams. I winced as Gaara preformed a Sand Burial. "Damn.." I whispered, hurrying on, before they could catch up and see my tears. I hate death, and killing. But I too knew the way of the world. I blinked as a vision of a short blonde woman weaving through the bushes entered my eyes, only to be dashed to shreds as I sped up. I did not need that right now! Darting over the rocks I slid down a rather loose pile of pebble and dug my hand into a creivence to keep from falling. Try as I might the dirt was too loose to use my feet, and the drop was more of a slide down a gravel slope that looked like it would cut me up if I tried to do just that. I searched with my other hand for a gap or ridge to grab onto, only to find nothing. The weather had worn the rock smother and was slowly destroying it. The gap my hand was clinging to crumbled. I snarled and sent up a prayer as I grabbed it with my only hand. Only to have it crumble to peices and to let me slide away into the gravel pit. I twisted so my feet were at the solid rock and pushed off. Sucidal? Nope. Crazy? Hell ya. I pitched along the slope and grabbed another solid rock that was near the one that just evicted me. Whooping in glee as I found a handhold I hauled myself up. Yay, no gravel for me! I smirked and began to walk once again. Not long later the shinobe caught up with me, and turned me around since I was heading in the wrong direction.

Guess your thinking Mary-Sue here? Not really. Have you ever lived on a farm for six years of a young and most certainly improper life? Well I have, and most of that was spent clambering about hay mows and making forts. Hay and straw isn't steady you know, it's as changing as the sand and step the wrong way and you'll fall. So what do you do? You learn, and you learn what you can grab, how to stand, and how to jump off a moving surface. I sighed, and looked at the insanely blue sky. Geez, why did I ever get mixed up with shinobe? Sometimes I question my sanity.

* * *

My life is getting weirder. I woke up before the shinobe. Before the sun. Glancing around my sleeping-spot, I noted that Temari was snoozing. Gaara was staring at the wall blankly, he only glanced my way when I stood. Shinobe are quite deep sleepers. Tugging my hair and clothes into order. I took a look at the person on duty tonight. It was Konkuro and he was asleep. Jeez, he snores slightly too. That's another point for me. Slipping by him with all my sneak-out-of-the-house skills, I slunk through the underbrush intent on the stream I had seen while we made camp the night before. Gaara didn't follow. The forest was coated with fog and lots of it. So, I was careful as I came to the edge of the small creek and splashed some of the water over my face. Gods, I hadn't taken a bath in how many days? I counted on my fingers. Three. Three days with no bath equals a disguisting me! Well, I wasn't about to let Kankuro say something about that!. Running a damp hand over my should to rid myself of an annoying bug, I gapped in shock. What was going on! My hand was black. I let the creek water run over and sighed seeing it float away. Looking at my shoulder I laughed, in relief. My shoulder's tattoo was not real, just a fake. Cue sad face. But I sighed and considered letting my hair out but dismissed that thought. I wasn't about to mess with it. After traveling three days it was in some sort of better order than I had hoped. If I messed with it who knew what would happen.

Standing I turned back towards the camp. Ducking behind a bush as I did so. I couldn't shake the feeling that some one was out there and I did not trust this fog. I weaved my way though the thicker-than-pea-soup fog. Luckly the fog was fading little-by-little. Reaching a thicket I peered between the thorns. I got a clear veiw of the cave, but I also saw a tall figure standing at the far edge of the clearing. He was tall with broad shoulders and had a bumpy outline. The glint of metal in his hands were signs of a weapon.

As he started toward the cave my mind raced. was he freind or foe? He was defently shinobe. But who? And what was he doing? Should I intervene? My mind stopped to think about that one, after all I did owe them and debts should be paid sooner than later. But, is my life worth it? The man was a few yards away from the cave. I bunched my muscles, and sprang. Kunai slipped into my hands as I stood between the ninja. I bared my teeth in a snarl. Crouching to spring. He brought up the kunai he held. Neither moved nor spoke.

"Who are you?" Questioned the shadow. I threw the stone I held in one hand at Kankuro. Hard. A grunt behind me told me it hit.

"Huh?" The puppetmaster groaned. " What? Baki?" He noticed the weapons we held. " Put down the kunai, Selvow. He's our Sensei."

" You sure it's him? This fog is thick." I lowered the knives slightly. I really hate fog and I hate Baki for rolling over like a dog for the concil.

" He is." Gaara emerged from the ivy clad cave. I slipped the kunai into a loop on my jeans as I kept one eye on Baki.

"You asked the question and it has been answered." I said. " Gaara you sure it's really him? Could be on of those Sound ninja in disguise." I glanced at him.

"Kazekage-sama." The man nodded to his pupil, " We sent out several messagers looking for you. Your needed back in the sand village."

"What for?" Ask Temari. She looked weary. Baki glanced at me.

"I know all Baki, sensei of the Sand's Ultiment Weapon." I said the last words with dripping sarcasm. " I have heard all I should say, all the tales." I groaned silently as the mist thickened. I really hate mist! " Can't someone do something about this mist?" I could only see shadows and that hardly. The answer was a obivious no.

"The Hogekage requested you personally in Konaha. We do not know the reason why yet." The man reported. " The message was writen quickly and detailed something about Orochimaru searching for some strang chakra that he summoned. We would like you to get some more guards." I snapped my head up. My eyes widen. The shinobe looked at me. I turned, it was a dream I thought. A very bad dream. I was not- It could not be! Was it possible that is was Orochimaru? Could he have known of my arrival a head of time? If he did, how could he have warped time and space?

"Oh Crap." I am terrified of a lot of little things. Some of them are the are heights and ,yes sadly, snakes. Now I was going to be chased down by alot of them. Hurrzah for me. "It- I-no." I couldn't form sentences even. "T-this is b-bad. V-very bad." Kankuro looked at me weirdly. We had traveled for three days on the run. They knew I was acting odd. I glared at him, at all of them. "I got a phobia of s-snakes. Not like freeze at the sight of them. More like scream and run like the Devil's after me." I muttered.

Gaara looked at his former sensei again. "We'll head toward the Village Hidden in the Leaves, for now. Who's with you?" More shadows appeared in the mist.

"Gaara-sama!" Ugh. Matsuri. I like the squirt, but she too head over heels for her 'Kazekage-sama' that it's affected her brain. Actually it's affected all the minds of young girls in that village. Sigh. Didn't they hate him and fear him a few years ago?

"Hey, Matsuri. Anu." Konkuro greeting grasping the shorter man's arm. The fog was too thick for me to see more than the outline of him, but I never knew any Sand shinobe besides the main five and the two elders. I glared at the shadow behind me he was close enough for me to see him in a little detail.

" Hey, kiddo." The man was huge and wore a chunin vest. His hair was tamed by the headband he wore. Brown, bangs hung over his for head. Making him look as if his eyes , hidden behind a pair of glass that were small and perched on a large nose. I bristled at his tone. " You're a wildcat to take on Baki and your not even a ninja." He laughted like a booming gong. Also he patted me on the head with a giant porky hand, or tried to I sidestepped. With that I got a better look at this 'Anu' and it seemed he was related to a rat. He had that pointy nose, and wicked grin. I think I'm crushing!

Keeping one eye one bear-guy, I glanced at Gaara, and the others. " Someone better tell me what the hell is going on. Keep it simply too. I just woke up." My voice was full of sarcasm and down right waryness.

"I am Anu Hoguri," Shorty-shadow stated. He sounded as if he was looking down his nose at me. Big shot. Nodding toward gaint-man he contiuned. "My brother Anzo Hoguri. Matsuri-" I cut him off.

" I know who Matsuri and Baki are. I am not shinobe." I stated, with more coldness in my voice and formality than I usally use. "Now you guys get to planning and I'll add the importain parts!"

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Kankoru for the thousandth time. All the shinobe were staring at me know in open wonder and dumbstruckness.

Grinning from ear to ear I answer those poor, poor worded question. "I am human! A half blond. Swedish...some German... a pinch of Indian... but I'm technially a American." Counting on my fingers I search my brain for my answer. "I'm a cowgirl at heart. Animal rescurer and activist. Not a grace in my name so I'm not that. I'm not Uchia either. I am a idiot for chips and gambling. Hate snakes. Like ice cream. I think I'm part fish or is it part-"

"Enough!" Wailed Kankoru." I don't wanna know!" I Grinned.

"You did ask! I was only summing it up." I pulled out a hot ball. Popping the warper I pointed out, " You need to do something about that spider." A daddy-long legs sat on his head. Kankuro killed the poor thing and went grumbling to talk to Baki. I ignores the planning. I would ditch these clowns as soon as I could. Now wasn't the time though. The shinobe chose to go to the Leaf. The summerized for me that it would take less time, it was closer, ect. I knew they knew that I was the problem and they were trying to solve me.

* * *

**Bad chapter i know, but I had no idea what to write for this one! So bear with it the next one is better I think.**

**R&R! PLease I need you to! I go to know what you think so I can make better chapters in the future!**


	3. I'm an Idiot

**Okay I've Revised this and added some stuff. So I hope you like it. I will have to admit that revising this is hard! It wasn't that good when I posted it and now I get to go back and fix it up. Tch. Only me XD**

_Chapter 4:_

_I'm an Idiot_

This day was the same as any other. Except for a few things. One, I was peacefully sleeping in another high nook. This time it was a beside a tree trunk near a small creek. I was happily dreaming of very pretty woman who was me and learning the sword fighting arts. I did know something about a sword. More about staffs. I did grow up fighting off boys my age or older and I found out that weapons were useful in horseplay. I was woken by some jerk yelling. IN MY EAR!

"WAKE UP, SELVOW!" The roar was like a bulls! My foot came up and my eyes snapped open. Too Late. My foot went smack into Konkuro's face throwing him back through the water into a bramble bush and a very hard looking rock.

Glaring at Mr. Cultist. I gripped a fist and swore to the high heavens ,in words I will not repeat, that I would kill the stupid baka shinobe or any shinobe that EVER woke me up before the sun would met a dreadful end. After stomping off to the spot where the baka had landed. I leaned against a tree and watched a little anime soul angle rise out of the body. Then I informed him in a quiet, and _very_ **NOT **nice voice that if that happened again he would meet a early end. Walking away to get some food he muttered "As bad a Gaara".

I swear another little angry anime sign popped up on my head. I really do! Turning I swung my fist toward Puppet-show and found my fist caught. Both of us started screeching names at each other and I happen to steep on a sore spot with the "gay, cause you play with dolls and makeup" line. Well anywho! I found myself running away from that stupid crow andthe black ant. Stupid Cultist.

"Idiot! You can walk on water I can't!" I gasped as I busted into the camp. Making a dashing leap over the fire I darted behind my only protector. Temari. "Temari! Help He's gonna kill me!" She looked so like WTF at her brother I busted out laughing and let go of the string I was holding. The branch I had prepared lept forward to smash Konkuro back into another tree. Gazing at him I commented. " You are soooo going to have back problems."

"That's enough you two." Growled Baki. Matsuri was trying to contain her laughter and Anzo wasn't. He roars literaly any shinobe in the area were probly fleeing like frighten Rabbits. I cursed seven ways to sunday that Konkuro could NOT take a joke... but then he was the joke. I glanced at Baki. I owed him nothing and he had no authority over me. I only owed Gaara and the siblings, not him. But, then the fun was wearing out any ways. Shrugging, I scooped up a rice ball and got ready for a day of hell with Konkuro. And what a day it was! Kankuro found something that annoyed me, and that something is namely stepping on my heels. After a while I drifted to the back of the group. Both a blessing and a curse. A curse because it seemed like I was lagging and a blessing to be away from the Kitty Cultist. It was about noon and I found myself walking next to Baki at the back of our group. Since, this morning he had tried to order me around. I had ignored him and sent a few very pointed looks that just screamed "Back off or lose something dear".

"Who are you?" He asked. I gazed at him. I shrugged. He kept waiting. I am so not patient. So I responed in a rahter cold voice.

"I am Selvow and that is all you need to know." I walked on. He contiuned to question me. Can't this guy take a hint?

"Where do you come from?"

"Somewhere you will never be." I rolled my eyes and considered flipping him the bird. I decided I vauled my life.

"What are you doing here?" Well, what does it look like? I'm going to assassinate your Kazekage? Fat chance! I really don't want a Nine Tailed Naruto on my heels. Yes, yes. I know I'd also have several other Hidden Villages but I'm more afraid of a ultra powered Naruto.

"I'm trapped here and journeying with you for protection inexchange for this imformation." I growled. "Ask Gaara. He is your Kazekage and he knows!" There I basic told him to leave me alone and...

"Do you work for the Akatsuki?" He asked. Really? Can this fool not take a freaking statement?

"Baki." I stoped the shinobe. " I work for no one. I owe no one. I serve no one. I am free as a bird almost. Birds can leave the ground I can't" He looked down at me both of us disliked each other and we both know it. He did look slightly confused by my comment about flying though. That was good do to my theory that a off-balanced oppent is a dead one. You just got to shake them up! Grumbling I hurried away, that man was onto me. I swore in my head. He has no idea of half of it though. I can keep secerts, and ferret them out. It how I dealt with thing after my mom died.

It was night and we were just making camp. Temari and Anu, both wind shinobe as I found out, went scouting to see if their were any enemies near by. As we traveled I noticed that the forest had gotten denser and I got to figuiring whether or not that meant we were closer to Konaha. Well, we we were defenently NOT near Suna. Laying back against a log, chewing a peice of grass, I watched the sky. Till Anu came back.

"Kazekage- sama!" He yelled it. Geez, we were supposed to hide from enemies not lure them to us! I bolted up right. And almost fainted. Anu had dozen of cuts and bruises. Temari was not with him either. Well those cuts weren't helping his looks and he was rather cute. Ah hell I'm crushing aren't I?

"What is it Brother?" Anzo stood, his eyes gazing worrilied at his brother. What brotherly love. I darted to my feet. When I'm angery my eyes, well when they were brown anyways, tend to become hard as stone and my voice is just as flinty.

"We were attacked." He gasped. "Two ninja attacked us. Temari sent me to get help. They are Orochimaru's lab creations." Stalking toward the woods, I felt a hand grip my shoulder and throw me backwards from the direction of the fighting. Luckily I still stood!

"Ouf!" I cursed at the Kazekage. " What was that for? Gaara, I'm going to! You can't stop me." I glared my best don't-even-think-about-leaving-me-behind glare I had. I felt another had on my shoulder and another throw back! "Kankuro!" I screeched as I did fall on my butt that time. I lept at him only to find out that Matsuri was holding me back. "Lemme at them! Lemme at them!"

"Stop it." I stopped it. Gaara glared back at me. "You'll only get in the way." He said. "Your not a ninja." I grumble, but curses he was right. I was not shinobe. Curse it, he was right! I couldn't hold my own against a regular ninja what chance did I have against Orochimaru's minions?

"Fine I will stay here and wait." I growled at this, "But, you had better win this fight, Gaara. Or by all that I hold dear I will rend each one of your seven ways to Sunday!" The shinobe left, with a nod or wave to me. I paced, my mind thinking of what I should do, could do and what-ifs. It was so confusing and I hate confusing things! So I did the one thing I wasn't suppose to do. My feet struck out, after the Suna ninja. I may not be as fast as the ninja but they couldn't have gone far. I heard the ring of steel on steel and the sound of shouts. Darting forward into a bramble bush, and those throns really do hurt, I peered out at the small war that two armies could not make. But shinobe could.

My eyes wide I saw the battle from my hiding place. God! It was horrible. The trees were bent or ripped from the ground. The brush was stripped or in flames. The very ground was broken into little peices. The clearing was a waste land in process. The battle was feirce as well. Their were three shinobe. No four. One was lizard-like. He had scales and a tail. The beady eyes and the broad muzzle of a reptile. The other two looked like rags but their chakra was pulling at their clothing. The last one was hard to pin point.

As for the sand...Anu was fast, the strange monsters ended was trying to get behind them but the twins, I think they were twin girls, got rags around him and did something that he couldn't move. The fourth stabbed at him was the bushy, brown haired, rabbit of a shinobe. Anzo was stronger than I thought. He gripped the fourth one's neck and threw him through several trees and three rocks. I couldn't see what had happen to him. Matsuri was trying to slow them down herself but her weapon was gone, probaly pulled out of her hands by lizzy-man. Temari was defending her, but the Twins got invovled and Temari fell. So, too, did the other konochi. Baki was fighting well. Till he reached the lizard then , I have no idea what happen, but the lizzard spit something and he was forced to retreat. The rag-people got him. As for Konkuro he was down for the count. Bound up in rags like the others. Anzo was gone pursuing the forth monster. Gaara ws left and he was fighting without reserves. Sand was wrenching his comrades away from the enemy, even as it tried to down them. It wrapped up the lizard-ninja and chased away the twins when ever they got close to Gaara. I looked like hi might win.

Too bad he didn't see it, though.

The fifth, the only human looking one was in a tree behind him and had a Shuriken ready for fire. Too bad for him I saw. But, too bad for me I didn't think. Then again I never think. I didn't shout. Or anything really. I just rushed out as he perpared to throw and well...

I grabbed Gaara's shoulder and threw him behind me, as the shinobe released the shuriken. I saw the poor Raccoon boy's face as he saw who had shoved him. I watched as the Shuriken came at me. It wasn't in slow motion, but I could see everything that happened. If anything it went really fast. And people say when your in danger things move slowly, that my ducklings is a lie. The shuriken came and I raised my own worn kunai in a crossed position to block it, if it hit right. The last moment before inpact I knew they would break. Stupid worn kunai and my worst luck!

I thought about my death and groaned. It was death, I would die. So what? I would settle my debts and death really wasn't that bad if I saved a life.

"What a drag." I grumbled as I did my Shikamaru line. The shuriken struck. My knives held for a second before they shattered. The shuriken bit into my shoulder. I might have screamed... I don't remember. All I knew was the pain and the blood. I spun as I fell. I looked at the Kazekage, and smiled cheekily. Then I collasped. More like blacked out, cause I still felt the pain. But even that faded away.

* * *

**Okay! You know the Drill R&R! Oh and to get a better idea of how people like my story I'm only updating after five reviews from last update. Even if you take a while I shall still be writing!**


	4. The Awakening

**Woot! Chapter 5 is Revised! This one is one of my favorites to revise. And I must admit it is the most confusing!**

Chapter 5

The Awakening

_Fog._

_Lots of it._

_Too much. Am I dreaming? Is this a dream?_

"This is not a dream" ecoed honey-female-silky-dangerous-yet not voice.

I turned in the white fog-world. Before me was a woman bathed in white. Her eyes were grey, her hair a silky white that hung freely about her. She wore a kimono. A white one. dainty feet were shod with white slippers. All silk. All lovely.

_She's beautiful._

"Thank you, Selva Lucanas. Or should I say Selvow?" Her eyes snapped with mocking amusement. "I am Nilahs Shalin."

_Where am I? _The past events hit me as I remembered. _The others!_

" They are fine, but for some minor injuries. Mortals are such breakable creatures." She mummered.

_You are not mortal?_

"No," She looked mad now. "I am not. I am a being of the netherlands. The world beyond all worlds. Shinigami is a good term."

_Shinigami? The God -er- Goddess of Death? Oh yeah the poisoned shuriken... I-I'm dead?_

"Not queit." She closed the fan with a snap. " Your standing on the border of life and death."

_Is that good?_

"Some times like right now it is." Nilahs Shalin looked me over. "You will do queit nicely."

_Nicely for what? I really want to go back to my home, I got someone who's waiting for me_...But I didn't kow where that was.

" Of course" She said dismissively, "To do that you must live. So tell me what true power is..."

_True power? It's-_

"Don't tell me now!" She commanded. I shut up. " I'll give you time to think about it. When I return from my trip, you can tell me. Till then tata!" A gust of wind threw me backwards into the shadows that consumed me.

_Wait! You said you would help me!_

Darkness swallowed me. I gasped and tears ran down my cheeks. I was scared here! Not only was I dead but I was in a freaking place with Gods who controll my life and death! You would be to!

"Well, well." A dark voice. A male voice echoed. "Poor kid."

_I'm not a kid!_

"Fiesty too!" Commented the voice. "My sister was rude, but that is her way."

_Some sister..._

"You're telling me? I got to live with her!"

_Sorry._

"No prob. But can you do me a favor?"

_Sure, if you can get me back to where I need to be._

"You're a good kid aint cha? I'll help you. You see my sister and I have a bet. She thinks that you don't know what true power is."

_Well, I don't..._

"Exactly. Thus I lose the bet! So, I'll send you back to your world and you learn what true power is."

_Mhhh! Good deal! So I can go back?_

"Yes, but.." He hesitated. "When you come back... If you get the answer wrong you die for real. If you get it right you get to make a choice, but I have no clue what it will be."

_Sounds fair to me._

_But why can I see your sister but not you?_

"Oh? Haha! I am darkness! I am Shalin Nilahs! My dear little Sel."

_I'm not your dear anything. By the way your name is the opposite of your sister's._

"Of course it is. We _are_ opposites!" He chuckled. "Now sleep and remember my gift." The darkness faded away and so did everything I saw after Shalin left. Though I did hear him mutter, "I just hope she doesn't look in on your power for a while." It seemed that Shalin wasn't a stickler for rules like his sister.

* * *

Light bloomed behind my eyes. I heard the chirps of small birds and felt the warmth of light on my skin. Hands hovered over my body. I _felt_ the chakra in my veins. My eyes opened slowly.

I was in a hospital room. Sakura and another medical ninja stood over me. Their chakra was pouring into me. The light overhead was bright. I pushed myself up. Both medics jumped and stared at me. Shocked that I was getting up. Well, I was too. "You should lay down. Your still weak." She grabbed my arm and let go quickly as I swung around. I pried he grip off with one hand. I felt tired, but not weak. I felt power flow through me.

"I am fine." I whispered. "Am I truely alive?" I tired to stand. Nearly fell me legs colasping under me. Sakura caught me and helped me lie down on the bed. That dear little medic, who I didn't know the name to, arranged a few pillows behind me so I was sitting up slightly.

"Yes, your alive." The medical ninja who I didn't know answered. "You had a poison in your system. It's a wonder you able to move around right now." I heard her mutter into her clipboard."It's a wonder your alive." I moved my fingers in wonder. Then a though hit me. Were my legs working? I sighed as I kicked one then the other earing a glare and reporch from the medical kunochi, who left to get Tsunade. Then I felt a fist connect with the side of my head, it was quite a light punch, but a punch netherless.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. Turning I saw the door to the room and a VERY mad Temari and a down looking Matsuri who looked like she was about to cry. "Don't cry on me Matsuri! What was that for?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" I ducked another punch, all the while cursing the sheets that tangled my legs. "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" God -er- and Goddess defend me, Temari was really, REALLY, mad and I was stuck. Lucky for me...

"Temari! Calm down! I'm fine!" Duck. "I did the first thing I though of!" Dodge. "Knock it off!" Oh crap she's getting ready to use the fan... Well it was nice knowing life!

"Knock it off Temari! She's still weak!" Sakura snapped, while throwing a punch that made the older girl dodge. I'm not sure having the Shippuden strenght is a good thing. She is a chibi-Tsunade.

"I'm not weak." I grumbled, sitting up. Trying to stand. I noticed I still wore the jeans and the red tank top. Glancing at my shoulder was a mistake. It was wrapped in heavy,red bandages and was numb.

Unfortunently, when I tried to get up I collasped. "Nurse" Haruno caught me and placed me on the bed, with much complaining on my part and shoo-ed everyone out of the room. I tried to sleep. Truely I did, but the window seemed to call to me. Trying to stand this time i found that I could. Walking was difficult. Luckily there was a small chair by the window.

It was one of those peaceful days and there even was a eagle soaring in the sky. I always wanted to fly, but heights aren't my speicality. I'm nervous around moving heights and that is so not a good quality in a eagle. But I heard that eagles have good vision so maybe it's like walking for them. I was so into daydreaming flying, I could even feel the wind under my wings. Hearing the door open, I said, "What part of Do Not Disturb, don't you get?"

Only it cam out as a screech. I turned, too quickly. I found myself looking at a very LARGE Kankuro. His face was shocked. I mean shocked! It was funny. I laughted, but another screech came out. WTH? I looked at my arms. They weren't arms any more. I had golden feathers on wings! Yes, wings! Looking at my reflection in the glass I screeched. I was a freaking eagle!

"Garra! Temari! Get in here!" The shinobe yelled as he lunged for me. That made the back of my mind kick in. I'm a eagle, thus I can fly! beating my wings I hopped to the side, and off the chair. In that short fall my wings did something, I have no clue what. But it felt like they caught the air and shaped it. Either way. I was flying. Poor puppet-man was running around trying to catch me when the door was slammed open.

"What the?" Right on cue, Tsunade entered the room. Swooping low I got through the door. The hallway wasn't so nice for a flyer, but it was do-able, and I seemed to be having some sort of instinct or inner thought guiding me. I wanted to get to open air though. It was crowded in here. Servel hands tried to grad me I looped around them.

"Kankuro, where is Selvow?" Baki, my mind registered. I darted back into the room Massive wings pinned to my side and expanding at my will. Beating them a couple time I was able to land. Flying was fun! It wasn't scary! I blinked and looked at the people who were starting to surround me. Baki, Tsunade, Temari and Konkuro. Gaara was looking at me in a strange way. I opened my wings and beat them. I wish I could turn back, but how?

"How did a eagle get in here?" Someone said.

"No idea." Konkuro answered. " I know we shouldn't have trust her! She was proboly a spy from Orochimaru!" I beat my wings again and hissed at him, shanking my head back and forth. Konkuro lunged for me.

"Wait!" Sand blocked my attacker. Garra studied me. "Did anyone see that? The eagle said 'no'." I glanced at Garra and bobbed my head in agreement. Reaching a foot out, I flexed the talons and pointed at myself, then at the bed nearly falling in a process Eagles aren't meant to stand on one leg.

"Selvow?" Temari asked, "Is that you?" I bobbed my head. With a hiss at Konkuro I took to the air. A few wing beats and I was perched on the gourd of sand. I hissed at the puppet master again.

"What is going on?" Tsunade, groaned. "I don't need more problems at the momment!" I glared at her.

"It seems" Temari stated. "That Selvow, can transform into an eagle. Right?" I nodded. "She is with us, so it's Garra's problem not yours. The rest as we told you is vaild. Correct?" I nodded and screeched, pointing at myself nearly falling once again,"How do I get back to my body?". Of course, no one understood. Grumbling and hopped to the window. I didn't relize that I was losing feathers. I grumbled agin. I wanted to be back in my own human body. Not this eagle's shell! I mean it was awesome, but hello? How was anyone going to understand me? Light bloomed around me. I yelped as I tumbld out of the window. Sereval hands grabbed me.

"What just happened?" I croaked. What did those Shinigami do to me? Some gift!

* * *

**I didn't change that much, but I did fix the spelling. I got to say that this is one of my better chapters.**


	5. Chances and Desicion

**Thanks for all the reveiws people! I'm glad you enjoy it! this one has been the toughest to type due to the first person! I hope you like this chapter! I've just revised this one and the others!**

**Revised- 08/15/2011**

_Chapter 5_

_Chances and Desicions!_

I leaned against the wall of Tsunade's office. Her assaint Shizune **(An- I can't spell her name!) **was being her usally worry-wart self. I rubbed at the bandages around the wound the shurikan had placed on my shoulder. The Hogekage told me the wound would show a scar that was mine for life and would take time to heal. I silently groaned at that. I needed to move! I can't sit around. Or stand around for that matter. But, this meeting was importain. After all none of the shinobe nor myself knew what my power was capable of, or even how to controll it.

"It's a lot like the Transformation jutsu," Tsunade said.

"Yup." I agreed. "I seemed to gain the instincts of the form. How else could i fly?"

"True. You have no chakra, so it does not require any?" She question.

"Yessy." I nodded.

"You don't live anywhere near here so the jutsu, might come from your land." She raised a eyebrow.

"It might not even be jutsu." Temari pointed out. I nodded.

"Ugh.." She groaned. "And I have enough to worry aboout with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru."

"I can worry about myself, _Hokage_." I snapped. "I would like my pressence and 'power' to remain a secret."

"Why?" Shizune asked."Wouldn't it be eas-"

"She's right." Gaara agreed. "The politics in the ninja villages will force our actions."

"I can talk for myself, Raccoon Boy." He glared. I stuffed the golden feather I had been toying with into a knot pinned the back of my head. "Plus it seems Orochimaru has a hand in this as well." I know those Shinigami did! I thought.

Our little group, including Temari, Konkuro, myself, Tsunade, Shinzune and Garra, cycled through a few more question. I evaded most of them and lied myself out. I answered some of the less dangerous ones honestly. If I have to lie I can, but It has to be a good reason. It's confusing and I'm not good with them as I said before.

"So, can you change into an eagle again? It'll help me determine if there is any chakra in it." She gave me a questioning look as I shook my head.

"I can't simply turn back and forth." I admitted. " It seems to be ,well, uncontrollable. I don't even though how it happened."

"Hmm." She studied me for a second. "Either way, it seems your not a threat to our village. If you wish you can stay here." I thought it over. Staying here would be useful, but I had on little problem. I probaly, possibly kill Danzo. I had never liked him and that guy really made me mad.

"I will think about, but there are certain people here who I would like to advoid." Namely the old, freaky, sick, twisted, demented...(several thousand dirty words later), unhumain idiot. The other's looked at me so I told them the simplest answer. " I have ears and the stories seem true." At least that answer ws accepted without much question.

"Well, Shizune, show them to the guest rooms and Sakura, take the patient to the Hospital." Ordered Tsunade. I objected going back to the Hospital, but she pointed out that my shoulder needed another healing. I sulked back to my room and let the pink haired kunochi patch me up. I'll admit I did need it. The sunset soon after, Sakure left me so I could sleep off the healing. Instead of doing what Miss Doctor recommended I swiped the bottle of water I had gotten from her and slipped out onto the roof of the building. It was to hot to sleep. Must have been in the eighties. Either way, I was bored of laying around. Settling against the rail of the hospitial roof I watched the waning moon rise, alone.

But, I wasn't for long. I didn't hear him approach, but the Kazekage stood (well leaned) on the wall behind me. I ignored him, for a time. "Whad'ya want?" I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for his silence.

"What are you going to do now?" Answer a question with a question, I thought. I shrugged and hoisted myself over the rail so I was sitting on it. Sileince spanned for at least five minutes if not ten, as I unwarped the bandages around my neck, and arm. "Are you going to come to the Sand?"

I jumped at his question, nearly falling off the rail, if his sand hadn't steadied me. I looked at the young former-deamon vessle. _What is he thinking?_ I thought. _Why can't he be easy to read?_

He turned and walked toward the Hogekage build. " Be packed and ready to leave by the day after tommarrow." I swear I had a little angry sign pop up.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I challenged. " Remember _last_ time!" I pulled off the last the bandages. The wound was healed, with white scar from my chest to the end of my shoulder blade. I sighed," I like to be as free as the wind of this world, Gaara. There is not one thing here that can change that"

"Why did you save me?" I expected that question.

"No idea." I grinned. " I owed you and I could watch the poor Raccoon boy die. It would ruin all the pranks I have in mind for Konkuro!" I turned back to the sky. "Next time, Gaara try to keep a lid on your shock." I swear I felt a glare behind me. Launching myself off the roof I fell a few feet landing on the sill of the room I was staying in. Slipping through the window ledge, I looked through the window and looked at the village. I needed a way to get some cash and I had an idea how to do it. A evil smirk crossed my face.

* * *

"So you want a little bet huh?" Tsunade said, grinning. " What game and how much?" I grinned back.

"Since you play poker in this wo-land, as well, we'll play...?" I left off, not knowing the options I had.

"7 card stud?" She offered. I agreed. "The bets."

"A simple one, one choice for each of us, a wish you might say." I grinned, the plan was going perfectly. She accapted the standards and the games began.

Several rounds later. "What?" The current Hogekage exclaimed. " I lost!"

Grinning I said,"Well, you are the ledegnary sucker. Now for my wish."

Tsunade, glared and sighed. "What is it?"

"Well about this much cash." I handed her the note that had enough money on it to get me across the sand and more that could multiply in casinos. Her eyes widened.

"WHAT?" She screeched. "Argh...Fine. But, I want a rematch next time." I agreed.

* * *

After, visiting the shopping districts with oh-so helpful Sakura, I went back to the hospital for a final check and to rest. Looking at my purchased goods, I grinned. I had gotten a messager bag. It was a pretty green thing, durible too. With a visit to the custom design shop I had a couple pairs of clothes, all simialar to the first pair, only in better condition, along with a white kimono style cloak. It was marked with black instead of red much like the shirt I had first worn. The rest were a array of different T-shirts. A gaint hat like the ones the Akatsuki wore. I love those things! I hade secured more jeans, of various shades. I shoved several packs of food in the bag along with the clothes, except for the hat, cloak, and a staff. The staff was plain wood, it was slightly dark with silver caps on the ends. The of the staff center had a grip. If you twisted the grip pad, out of the end of the caps would spring foot and a half blades. It was queit a good weapon. Tugging out the loops and the knots in my hair. Loose it went to the bottom of my shoulder blades and braiding one of the strands of my face to the side I looked in the mirrror. I atcually looked nice. Except for the gash on my shoulder, but that within it's self was pride. I wasn't going to cover it up. It was to remind me of the shinigami, I thought.

I spent that night sleeping restlessly and woke up early. Fixing my hair and pulling the out the veil I had bought I pinned it over my eyes. Red eyes made people nervous. That wasn't good for me. Slipping into the kimono and a slim black T-shirt and pulling on the hat I shouldered my bag and snatched the staff. I was going with them someone had to keep those bull-headed idiots of the Sand alive. I walked throught the darkened streets watching the surrounding crowd. It was morning alright. As I got closer to the gate, I noticed, several of the Sand ninja. I nodded to the shinobe who looked wondering at me. They were all there.

"Who are you?" Asked Konkuro. I grinned under the veil. I was going to have some fun this morning.

Switching into a very bad British accent, here. "Cheerio chap!" I said gripping the staff. "Top o' the mornin' ter ya." The look of confusion on his face was remarkable. "Yer the Suna group?"

"Yeah? So what do you want?" The cultist snapped back.

"I'll be travlin' with yer group." I stated, pulling the hat lower over my face. " I'll not take kindly to your insults, laddio."

"Old hag." He murmurred. I didn't let that one go. Spinning the staff so it was parelle to the ground, twisting the grip the knives shot out of the ends. His eyes widen.

My British accent in tact, my voice went cold. "You want a fight little boy?" I challenged. He was so mad, and he didn't even know who I was.

"You're going to pay for that." He growled.

"Stop it, Konkuro." Snapped Baki. "You're traveling with us..?"

I grinned and lost the accent. Sheafing the staff's blades. I looked at him. "There is no need. We have already been introduced." Shock registered on all their faces as I removed the hat and veil with a swipe of my hand. "Mhhh..? So you didn't reconize me. I'm hurt."

"What the-?" Konkuro errupted in a blast of indignaty. "What are you saying? 'Little boy'?"

"What you want to fight?" I toyed him. The blades sprang out again from the staff. His puppet was ready for battle.

"Stop it." Gaara stated walking toward the road. " I need to get back to Sunagakage."

Sheafing the blade. "I'm only coming due to sheer boredom!" I claimed as I took off with the shinobe.

"Why are you coming at all?" Anu asked.

I grinned, " I got Tsunade a little bit mad so it's best to run away." They left it at that.

* * *

**Harya: Selvow your an idiot.. -.-' Though I do like your new outfit.**

**Selvow: Why thank you! By the way why did you name yourself Hair?**

**Hayra: What me to get Temari back here and have her Wind Scyth you?**

**Selvow: Now now! I just asked a question!**

**Harya: *sighs* Well If you must know, I read the Eragon books, thus the Arya in my name. And the H was pure randomness, though one could connect it to Harry Potter.**

**Selvow: Whatever you say Hair-san!**

**Harya: That's it I'm getting a freind to helpme out! Wait here.**

**Selvow: Okay**

**Harya: No parties, No drugs, no shinobe or kunochi battles. No fire! No-No ANYTHING!**

**Selvow: Yes ma'am!**


	6. Lighting and Writings

**Harya- I'm back! Sorry for the shortness! More coming very soon I hope!**

**Selvow-*Making a water ballon.* Hello Hairy-san!**

**Tobi- Hello Sev-chan!**

**Selvow-OMG! TOBI! The cutest Akatsuki member! Awwww~! 3**

**Me-Mwhaahahaha! *shoves the sacrifice forward***

**Tobi- Tobi likes Sev-san!**

**Selvow-:3 So cute! Kyaaaaa...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Lighting and Writings

"Are we there yet?" I called to the others. We had been walking for three very long days and we were on the edge of the desert. I looked up nervously. " It's going to rain." Giant clouds were rolling in and they were BLACK. I pulled the hat tighter down over my head, as Anu looked back at me.

"What's the matter, Sev?" I had given them my short name which was much nicer than the calls of Selvow. He looks at the growing storm. "Good time to cross the desert. Won't be to hot this way."

"Good time?" My voice quavered. "You have some serious head problems Anu." The younger brother looked at me, then the storm. He seemed to put two and two toghter after several minutes.

"No way! NO WAY!" He exclaimed laughting. Anzo looked like his brother had finally went bonkers. I glared at the shinobe and froze under the thin branch. It had few leaves, but it was the only one with the most cover I saw in miles, or as far as I could I see. Glancing nervously at the sky I shouted over to the group. "Go on ahead I'll catch up once it's -uh- " I added the last part under my breath. "not storming. "

But, curse the shinobe and kunoichi's ears. They _all_ looked at me. I ducked as lighting split the sky, with a glare at Anu. "Your afraid of storms?" Konkuro said, grinning at the thought of my weakness.

I glared pure poison at them. "No, it's lighting! Eek!" I covered my ears as thunder reached them. "You would be too if your house was struck by lighting." I jumped up the tree clinging to the trunk. The hat had been stuffed into the bag. " Just go on ahead! I-I'll be staying here. Stop by if your in the area again!"

"Baka! It'll be better if you come with us." Temari said. I felt a arm circle my waist. I clinged even tighter to the tree as she tried to pull me off. "Tight grip." She gave up after five or ten minutes.

"Just leave her there." Kankuro sneered. " Her choice, after all." I glared and ducked another bolt of lighting. Suddenly the tree was falling. The suprise made me jump off and straight into the Black ant.

"Kankuro let me out!" I hammered on the puppet as I heard bandages being wrapped around it. " Lemme out! Traitor! Cultist! Nut job!" I contiune the rants for quite a while. Then I heard more thunder. They were going throught the storm and me with them. I resume my ranting with worse and louder insults. Finally I screeched that if they did NOT get me out of the puppet adn get out of the storm I WAS going to make sure that they all met a horrible end.

"Are you done yet?" I heard Kankuro ask.

"NO!" I screeched. "I got three words, baka! LET! ME! OUT!" Thus resumed my hammering on the puppet. " I want my staff!"

"Your not going to carve a hole in the Black Ant!" He yelled. I dileivered several stunning and rude insults. "Gaara, can I please use the Iron Madien?" We contiuned the arguement for a while till Baki nearly killed Kankuro and told me that he would make sure I was stuck in there for ever, but I kept yowling insults and hammering the belly of the puppet. Finally I think someone use genjustu on me. Hard to remember. Last thing I heard was Kankuro growling about the repairs he had to make to the black ant.

* * *

I woke up during the night. I was ready to kill them all in their sleep, but decided that was a good idea due to the fact Gaara never slept. Climbing up the pile of rocks I sat on the top with the book I had found in a cute shop. I had also gotten sereval pens. I figured this all would make a neat story and I would get rich, but then I relized that would be plagurizing. I started recording my accounts in the journal. But it quickly became lyrics to the song I had been writing. I'm a good singer and poem writer, but never ask me to write a biography or essay. Yuck. I also needed a way to tell what signs said and a notebook is so useful.

"What is that strange writing?" The voice of Shukaku no Gaara floated over my shoulder. I muttered a curse.

"Tell me who cut the tree down and then stay out of my way." I growled. I heard a shift in the sand.

"I did."

That caught me off gaurd and I turned, but my legs got tangled and my face met earth. Resettling myself the pen returned to note this event. "Traitor!" I glared.

"What are you writing?" The strange Kazekage asked. My pen stilled.

"You can't read it?" He shook his head. "This is english." I said. " I noticed our langueges where different when I was in the Leaf. "

I returned to the notebook. Slowly words melted away as I heard another voice call from behind me.

"Everything about you is strange isn't it?" The puppeteer asked. I felt a little angry sign pop up. Gripping the staff I whirled, slamming it into his gut. I felt the breath leave his body.

"I told you, idiot, that you would regret putting me inside that doll." I snarled. Both Gaara and Baki, who had just come out of the recess, looked stunned. Konkuro looked like he was dying. I turn towards Gaara. " You're next Racoon boy! I swear I will get my revenge!" Taking one last look at Konkuro, who was gasping on the ground.

"What the heck was that?" He wheezed.

I shrugged at him, " That was pay back, baka. You're pretty weak for shinobe. But then again your just a wanna-be." Oh crapo... NOW he looked more aware about what happened. "Crappppp..." I groaned and took off running the Puppeteer not far behind.

"She's fast." Gaara commented when I was out of hearing.

"Why am I suddenly sure that this is going to be a very busy week?" Baki commented. I heard that.

"Don't worry," I called. " I'll be sure to fill your time up with things!" Both shinobe looked worried. Kankuro only ran faster. Skipping over a dune (the shinobe had covered more ground during the "Selvow-napping" then I thought) I turned and threw and hail of palm size balloons at my pursuer. I turned and pushed onward faster. Behind me a string of curses and a wet Konkuro. Laughing I darted into the cave to hide behind the older kunochi. Matsuri who had become the innocent partener of crime, laughted.

* * *

**Tobi- x.x *was choked to death by one to many glomps***

**Kankuro-0.0*pokes with stick* God, Harya never let her hug me.**

**Harya-I might if your not nice to me!**

**Kankuro-I swear never to call you Hairy-san.**

**Harya-Good enough.**

**Selvow-*Glomps Konkuro*Cultist! :3**

**Kankuro-HAIRY-SAN! **

**Harya- Get him Sev.**


	7. Sensei and Sand

_Chapter 7_

_Sensei and Sand_

I looked with wide eyes at the walls of Suna. I was falling behind the group, but those walls were HUGE! You don't really get how big they are from the manga or anime! I didn't notice at first when shadows started to circle me. Finally I hurried to catch up, only to be stopped by a row of armed shinobi. They were your typical guards nothing special. I glanced surprised at them, looking over my shoulder I saw that way was also blocked. _Crap_, I thought, _they think I'm a threat to their oh-so-precious Kazekage. Well, they lost the last two._One in front advanced on me. I felt the need to catch up strengthen. Little did I know that several kunai where ready to throw behind me. But, I still was troubled by something.

"Who are you?" The closest one barked. I blinked at him lazily. I was wearing the Akatsuki style hat with a variation of the outfit I had turned up in. I dropped the bag. Gripping the staff in both hands.

"I am one." I answered. "I am many. Who knows?" The hat was shead along with the veils. The others had noticed the trouble and were hurrying back. At the sight of my eyes a few went into defensive positions.

"Answer me." Commanded the leader. Stepping even closer. I felt the danger. It's like the creepy feeling you get when you walk through a haunted house.

"I do not take orders." I answered. Then I felt the blood boil in my veins. Stepping foward I dropped the staff. Out of the spot I had originally occupied a golden eagle took flight. I sensed danger for some reason. No Idea why. People where coming and going peacefully. One heavily cloaked guy caught my attention, but I beat my wings rising into the sky. Soaring between the walls I reached the open sky. The shinobi followed, leaping up the cliff. So did the seven others I had traveled with. My eyes caught the Kazekage's, as I swooped near.

"Land, Sev." He called to me. I shreiked and fanned the wings. I had never really landed before, but the sense that Tsunade had summerized as instinct, welled up inside of me. Streatching out of my talons. I darted at Gaara. Seeing what I intended, sand rose to wrap around his arm. My talons clicked against the hard surface as I landed. The other stared. I blinked on red eye

"Can you change back?"He asked. I beat my wings. I couldn't really shrug in this body. Hissing I hopped onto a nearby boulder.

"Kazekage-sama?" One of the gaurds looked quite neverous. "That girl was traveling with you?"

"Yes." Baki answered for Gaara. "She is Selvow, and has some..." I hissed down at the canyon. I still sensed that danger. Where or why, I have no idea. All I knew was that there was danger and it was down there. Baki and Kankuro explained to the gaurds as I hopped to the end of the ledge. I lauched off, but a blast of wind sent me reeling back. I sat on the rock, very confused. Due to the fact that I was human again. Glancing down I gulped and retreated back several steps. That was too high for my human form.

"What's wrong?" Temari was standing on the edge.

I snarled. "Danger is near. I can feel it." I retreated several more steps.

"Is that why you transformed?" Stated the Kazekage behind me, dully. I nodded. I gritted my teeth as I eyed the egde of the wall. I still felt the danger.

"Well, that solved one mystery."Kankuro grumbled. "Can we sign back in already?"

I was unable to shift back tothe form that had carried me up to the top, so Anzo gave me a ride down. He's a good guy, so,too, is his brother. Both like to laught and joke. I think that's why we get along well. The gaurds helped us through the crowd and disappered when we signed in. I happy to say that the bad sense of danger had left me by then. It was getting nerve wracking. Slinging the hat up I replaced it on my head and the kimono on my shoulders. I wanted to make a good impression, to the high and mighty Council of Elders. But on the way into the Kazekage building, Gaara had to convince the guards that I meant no harm. I was falling behind due to the sights, of the city. Deidara was right it was beutifully created. The inside of the main building was plain, but the nice type of plain. Before going into the Council, Gaara glanced at me, saying, " Don't agiate them." Be for slipping inside, Temari, Kankuro, and myself not far behind. I longued near the window, all the chairs were taken, as the meeting began.

"Who is the girl Kazekage-sama?" Asked one.

"She does not belong here." Another said. "She is an outsider." Geez, these people were predujice big time. I looked at Gaara questionly, he nodded back.

"Greetings and Salutaions, Elders of the Sand Village, Suna." I could be elagant if I wanted. This change in my behaivor abosoulity stunned my traveling compainons and Baki. Sweeping off my hat, I played the Jester. "I am Selvow, from a land so very far away. I woke up in the woods near the desert border and that is where you Kazekage found me, with his two siblings, I might add." Unveiling my eyes I watched their reactions. They were sudenly very fearful.

"Do not be afraid, my eyes are not the Sharrigan." I stated. Then the questioning began.

"Where exactly are you from?"

"United states of America."

"Where is that?"

"I am not sure, for I do not know where I am. Also, no of your maps show it." They accepted this grudgingly. the personal question contiuned.

Then, finally the one I had dreaded came. "We hear you saved our leader's life." The first one to speak was the asker.

I sighed, and slipped the left sleeve off my shoulder. It was clear they thought I lied. The scar was paler than the rest of me, and large. The shirt I wore was a black wrap around and easily displayed the scar "Yes," I answered queitly."I will not let my comrades or compainons or any that are needed fall so easily in battle." They seemed stunned, and reproachful of this. I don't think these shinobi were so chivilous.

They, at least, were courteous. "We thank you," Baki stated. "We will give you room an-"

"That won't be needful." Both Temari and I put in. Temari glared at me and contiuned. "She can stay with us. We do have and extra room." I looked at siblings. Kankuro was shocked and Gaara was uncaring as ever. I was grateful, if it counted for anything whicch I'm not sure it does.

Sighing, the elders agreed. After all I had had many chances to kill Gaara and I did save his life. "Fine then, Temari show Selvow to the house." I followed Temari from the main building.

"Thanks Temari, but-" I started.

She cut me off, " I know I don't, but we owe you since you saved Gaara."

"He would have blocked with sand. I only saved him a small portion of his chakra." I sighed, I hadn't done anything really.

"Wrong." She answered. "Gaara didn't see the ninja, also that shurikan had some sort of chakra drain on it." My eyes widen as I caught on.

"It would have broken his concentration..." I mummered.

"Well, you caught that." I nodded, I had just watched the arc where Matsuri was kidnapped. "Here we are." The house was medium size. It looked like all of the other village houses on the outside. Thrusting a key into my hand she showed me into the house. The hall we walked into was wide enough for two people and earthy tones seemed to be the controlling color theme. "Over there is the dinning room. Living room is that way. Kitchen through there. The bathroom is beside the stairs." She said, pointing them out. Dragging me upstairs, she introduced me to the second floor. "That's Konkuro room, mine, Gaara's. Just so you know Gaara doesn't sleep." She stated. "Another bathroom with shower over there and you can have this room. The room she showed me into was simple. A closet was in one wall. There was a chest of draws and a bed. A desk stood beside the door. Eying the staff she pointed to a rack on one wall. "You can store your staff there."

Thanking her as she left, I said. "Temari, the Concil, they don't like having Gaara in that powerful of a position."

She nodded. "No they don't. Because he's-"

"The shukaku holder." I stated. "Even though it's gone."

She looked stunned. "I wish you weren't so smart."

I grinned at the kunochi."Then your brothers would have less to worry about." Shoo-ing her out of the room I began to empty the bag. I was an hour into it about when a knock at my door, interrupted me. Shoving the journal/randomness book into the messager bag, I opened the door to find Gaara.

"I came to-" He started.

"Show me around the village, my thanks." I added when he nodded. It was fun keepin them hopping. We wandered through the village, he would have sent someone else, but this was an excuse to get out of paper work, I'd bet. I notted on a map where the good looking shops, gambling dens, and food places were. Also, I noticed a path up the gaint wall of Suna. I marked that, too. We soon arrived back in front of his house. It was near suppertime, so I helped Temari out, but she chased me out of the kitchen. Then Kankuro in formed me that she didn't like help. I should have known.

* * *

I stared up at the celling of the the room. I wasn't going to be able to sleep and I didn't feel like laying around. Slipping out of the bed I pulled on a pair of jeans and switched into a T-shirt. Shalin and Nilash! I love my T-shirts! Grabing the book, map, staff and pinning the veiled over my eyes. I slipped out of the window, landing with a queit thud on the ground. I noticed Gaara's window was open. He was probally training or something. Setting off, I weaved my way around some town gaurds and house to the trail I had seen earlier that day. I was lucky I chose a black and red shirt. White would have been to noticable going up. I sighed wishing I could take the eagle form at will, but shook of the thought. If I could turn into an eagle at will, I decided, I would know what true power was or something. Reaching the top, and check to see the coast was clear I plunked myself down beside a rock, and began the song, I was writing. I couldn't play an istrument, but i figured this would be like a bardic poem. It would be like a journal only more beautiful. Suddenly I stopped. I felt eyes on me. Turning my head I saw...

Gaara. Grumbling I returned to my work. "What do you want?" I muttered.

"What are you doing out here?" Why must he answer things with a question? I thought.

"Bored, who can sleep at night." Then a though hit me. "Y-you were spying on me!" I whirled around book and pen flying into bag. I glared at him."You followed me here didn't you?"

"No, I watched from here." I rolled my eyes.

"Same thing."

Silence.

"What?"

More silence.

"It is!" I protested before stalking off. Then a thought struck me. "Hey, Gaara don't take it personally, k?" I round house kicked at his gut. His arm blocked. His arm punched out at me. I ducked and darted up a rock spring off to deliver two swift kick to his head, which were also blocked. Darting a few steps back, I blocked a kick with a kick. I grinned as he threw several more punches and kicks, I advoided a few. Well, then I was sent flying by a kick to my side. I staggered to my feet, a hand thrusted into my veiw. Grinning I took the offered hand. "Guess, you aren't bad in hand to hand combat."

"..."

I walked over to the bag, pulling out the journal. I sat by the rock. Taking up the pen again. Gaara watched over my shoulder. After a few akward minutes, I glanced at the young kazekage. Does he even know what the word akward meant?

"What do you want?" I sighed. I waved off his answer. "Here." I handed him a peice of paper and pen. I always carried several. "I'll teach you my language or the written one. You'll help me learn to fight better." Gaara looked as if this was okay, so he took up the pen and our little lesson began. I have to say he's quick to pick up on things and I think this gave him something to do at night. I also gave me something to do. We got to the letter 'M' before I yawned and excused myself back to the siblings house. Suprisingly he followed me back. The only way I saw him was because I was looking for him. It also caused me to nearly get caught several times. Slipping through the back door I ran smack dab into my worst enemy.

Kankuro. In his pj. Sleepwalking. I bllinked a few times before I relized he was a sleep walker. Grinning I readied to wreak my revenge for the earily and unpleasent wake up calls on the road. Add locking my in the crow and Kankuro was in trouble!

* * *

**Hoped you like it. I'm just filling some empty space. The next chapter is (hopefully) going to be longer and much more importain. Hopefully. Well, thank you to all my loyal reveiw people!**


	8. EBP

_Chapter 8_

_EBP_

I snuggled into the sheets of the bed. Happy and content was I! Jeez that sounded corny. Anywho, I was minding my own bussiness having a nice dream and nursing a sore shoulder (I got it from a certain Raccoon Boy and I'm keeping it! I fought hard!). When I heard a lound bang as my door burst open. I tugged covers over my head. Then a swoosh sounded. My eyes snapped out just as -

I heard the water thud against something hard. I looked up at the sheild of sand. A single drop of water dripped onto my nose. I turned my head toward the door way. There stood Kankuro shocked as I was about the sand. In _his_ hands was a bucket. As for Gaara, he was coming out of his room across the hall. Anyways, I busted up laughing. Poor Kankuro was dress up in Temari's dress and had ribbons weaved into his hair. The make-up? Pink and blue. Pink blush cover his face, blue eyeliner mad his eyes pop out. He even had his nails done! Gaara just stared at his brother and looked at me. The look clearly said You-did-this-and-I-know. I eyed the basin of water and darted out from under it. Not quick enough through. Gaara dreanched me. I shreiked and shoved both boys out of my room, slamming the door. That brought Temari up at a run. I had swapped the night clothes and dragged a brush through my hair, when I heard her shreik of laughter. I grabbed my staff and poked my head out. Temari was on the floor barely able to breathe. Gaara ws gone. I cursed under my breathe and watched the kunochi. This was making Konkuro, madder and redder if that was possible. I snickered, then mentaly kicked myself when the shinobi turned towards me. "Err..." I stamered. "Hi?" I bolted towards the window. "Epp! Run Temari-" The young woman had already ran. I hopped out the window. Well, more like run, trip, hop, trip, flip out window. "AAHHHHH!" I screamed. Thud. "I goth san uh muh mowth!" **(I got sand in my mouth)** Gaara looked at me from the front door and Konkuro from the window. Temari was on the roof. I think she was dying of suffocation. I glared at them. Then I fell again. "GAARA!" I yelped. The ground, well sand, hurt! I grumbled then sensed something bad above me. I looked up. Konkuro leaned out the window getting ready with a bucket of paint. I got out of there and fast. Hopping up the stairs. I looked at my foot. It was okay, not a mark. I slipping into the room. I queitly sneaked up behind Kankuro and shouted. "KITTY-CHAN!" Glomping the cat eared guy. He fell, as I hopped back to the safety of the room. Grabbing the staff and bag, I pulled the veil over my eyes. Red eyes=nervous people=no gambling. I looked out to see, Konkuro cover in the paint in his dress. I busted out laughing. He shouted vows off revenge. Skipping out the door I took the back way into the streets.

* * *

Gaara watched the blonde girl from the roof of his house. Kankuro still was cursing profoundly at the backfire his prank had become. He shook his head at his brother. Sel, as he had been praticly ordered to call her, had gotten Kankuro good. Gaara was worried about what she had in store for him. He looked back at the streets only to find Selvow had vanished. She was fast. Gaara had thought about bring her to Suna, before she had shoved him out of the way of the missle that had scarred her. She was being hunted by Orochimaru after all. Glancing he saw his bodygaurd was looking for him. With a sigh he headed back towards the cursed paperwork.

* * *

"Mehh..." I groaned. The stupid bastards at the casino had kicked me out. Well, I didn't do anything _that bad_. I just won a little bit of money...Well, more than a little bit...Okay, nearly doubled the remainder of what the Hogekage. They finally 'claimed' that they were closing for the day and escorted me out.

Stupid casino.

The staff was tied across my back. I set out down the street. I needed some more supplies for travels and my revenge on Kankuro and the Kazekage. People started at me, either because the shirt I was was not from this era, or I had a scar on my shoulder, or I had red eyes, or I was wearing no shoes, or they saw me with Gaara/ Kazekage yesterday, or the fact I was an outsider...Okay no more 'or'-ing. For now anyways.

Stopping by a weapon dealer, I looked at the daggers. They would be good for a quick scramble of close fighting. Plus I could hide them under my clothes. The manager came up to me asking to see my staff. I showed him the staff, but didn't let him handle her. Yes, I named my staff. Yes, I know it's odd. Yes, I realize I should be locked up in a loony bin. Anywho, her name is Chijin. Meaning friend or fool. Friend for her, fool for me. I know it works since I am a fool. I picked out four flat daggers. Two for my legs and one for my back, and one as a spare. It cost me a pretty penny, but I still got to keep over half my winnings. My grandpa had taught me gambling since I wasa four. So, I'm pretty adept at it. The manager tried to buy my staff, but I refused and told him a price, that made his nose bleed, was the only price I would take. Hehehe!

I went through several stores and bought some more supplies and a pair of wristguards. I was looking at a handsome sword. (I like swords! Yes, I know Tenten does too! NO, I do not like Tenten!) When I noticed that I was being followed. A group of genin, freash out of school by the look of it. There ws some one else too. I handsome blonde man, but I didn't get a good look at him. I sighed. I should have known that someone would sic the genin or chunin; maybe even jounin on me. I sighed and grinned. I would play with them. Gaara and Konkuro could wait. I wanted some fun!

I laughted out loud and took of at a fast walk towards the Sand siblings' house. The genin followed me. I had reached the street before they decided I had gone far enough towards the home of the Kazekage. I watched as one of the guys and his girl partner, approached me. Th boy had a punk mohawk, with black skull shirt and tripp pants. Strangley he could still move in them. Black combat boots were on his feet. The only thing ninja about him was the headband on his neck. The girl wore a green mini skirt and top, with black fishnet gloves and tights. She wore brown combat boots and her head band like a belt. Brown pigtails with a 2-inch antena. Cute couple. The girl did her make up a bit heavy, but that was most likely a childish mistake. I darted down an alley the two followed. The exit was blocked, by a snot in a white T-shirt and blue baggy shorts. His headband was around his forehead and he had a snotty nose. A typical fat, snotty, rich guy's kid. I lounged against the wall and let them approach me.

"Who are ya?" Asked the snot. I looked at him coldly.

"I am a guest here." I answered. "Now go train or something and don't waste my time. I saw you a mile away."

The Snot, as I dubbed him, said. "Answer me! You're not welcomed here ya know! So get lost ya!"

I glanced at the kid. "Hey, kiddo. Be nicer to you Elders." I glared. I shoved my way between the two boys. They wouldn't budge. "Move." I ordered, twirling my staff.

They eyed Chijin. I twisted the grip. Their eyes popped out at the knives on the ends. "Move, or Chijin will help you move. I need to check something and a guest of the Kazekage should have some respect."

"What pigsticker is that?" Asked the skull boy.

"She's threatin' us!"Proclaimed the Snot. "We'll get ya arrested and throw outta town!" I groaned alloud.

"Go away, kid." I laughted. "I show you a little steel, and you freak? What are you like in a ninja battle?" I sheafed the staff blades.

"Shutda mouth, blonde!" Stupid Snot cried. "Ya beat me up! I'mma gonna tell on ya!" The boy and the girl both looked fed up.

And he's the squad leader? How bad is the Suna? I growled. "Kid..."

"Shut up Shiro!" Snapped the girl. I looked at her. She looked at me with a sort of respect in her eyes. "My apologies, Miss Selvow!" I stared the brats knew my name?

"How-" I started.

"Our sensei is a Jonin overheard-" She started.

"Easedrop!" Snapped the skull one. "He never overhears nuthin'! He is always is!"

The girl glared at him. "He heard you saved the Kazekage's life!"

I groaned at this. "Tell me the WHOLE town does NOT know?"

"Don't tell her she an outsider!" Wailed Shiro. "Don't tell her ya'll!"

"SHUT UP SHIRO TOKOAIYA!" Shouted the other two. The gril contiuned. "Yup, they all know, that's why they looked at you funny."

I groan. Then I stiffened. "Kids." I whispered. "Tell Kankuro the eagle is in flight. This is a very importain mission k? Oh, and don't attack any eagles or tell anyone but Kanuro." I looked at them. I needed some bribery. "Come back here tommorrow around this time, k? Just go straight to Kankuro, k? Oh, take these bags to Temari tell her to hang on to them." I shoved the staff into the girl's hands. She looked at me. "Do ANYTHING to Chijin and I will skin you. " They nodded, Shiro wailed something. "Now scat, brats!" I tossed a rock at them and they scattered. The Shiro went wailing away. His two partners oblivious bulling him to keep his mouth shut. Thoses kids where useful. I glanced up at the roof. Nothing. I sensed the danger again. I sighed. I knew what I had to do. Get to the skies. I felt the danger sense, well inside of me till I only felt that.

I lost my human body. Well, more like I put it in storage. I beat my wings and flew into the air. Shooting into the sky, I watched the ground. There a flash of blonde hair and a rose. I looked for the brats. They were halfway to the Kazekage building. The girl wasn't even letting the other's look at the staff, or anything brush up against it. I flew around looking for the blonde, rose guy. He wasn't there sensei, so who was he? Why was my sense of danger become strong and more often. I screamed and searched for the man. Not near the shops or the casino, nor was he around the ninja places or the homes. I screamed once again and flew towards the Kazekage building. I need to tell someone and soon. My wings hurt. I guess it's like walking long distances you have to build them up like your legs. I spotted Kankuro in front of the building the genin were praticly screaming the news, but Kankuro shut them up with a bonk on the head. Then he sunnedly looked up at the sky, and saw me. I winged down some, before he shook his head and look towards the crowd around him.

Carp! I had forgotten that there were people... I had gotten to use to the road. I flew upwards, eyeing the rooftop. I really was sore. I had never flown for so long. Finally I saw Gaara on the roof of the Kazekage building. I dived and hovered with my wings. Beating them a few times to slow my descent. I praticly fell on the roof, more than landed. I lost the form, as I lay gapping for air. "Nevah gonna fly again!" I moaned. I laid on my back. Gazing up at the way too blue sky, I noticed the person I need to talk to. "Hullo Gaara. Didn't remember you were there." He just looked at me like 'Baka'. I contiuned. "You wanna know that there's a rose man in the village?"

That snapped him to attention. "What did he look like?"

"Simple blond hair and red roses." I thought. "I only saw that much, he's a Ghost." The Kazekage looked at me questionly. "Ghost? Someone who a master of disguises." He turned back to the rail. "So, what'cha want to know that for?"

"He's Minchato Ling. Bingo book."

"Mis-nin?" I got a nod for an answer. "Kill everyone in his squad and helped the bandit Kishumi Jinju get away? Due to the fact that their lovers?" I watche Gaara from my seat on the roof. "Oh, and you killed Miss Kishumi Jinju when she tried to assainate you last year." He glared at me. "What? I do my homework."

"Yeah, Minchato is a water type. Kekkigenkai is genjutsu type." Kankuro appeared on the roof.

I added to that. "Genjustu deals with roses, thus smell." They nodded. I grinned. "I'm getting good at this." I noticed the time. It was late afternoon. "CRAP!" I yelped. "Kankuro givew me that!" I snatche Chijin from him. "Where are the rest of my bags?"

"I sent Anu to drop them off there." Was the puppetteer's answer. I sighed in relaif. Gaara left without anyword, Kankuro wasn't far behind. I pulled out of one of the bags Kankuro had brought up (luckly he didn't look in it.), filled with ballons and jam. I shove the jam into all the ballons I could get my hands on. My total was 196. Took me serval hours too. I watched the entrance, ammo at the ready. Grinning I notice Gaara and Kankuro come out of the main building. I tossed the five I held and contiuned my rapid fire. Ducking away from the edge I heard a shout. Morderate cursing mix with slight grumbling. I tossed the sling I had made from the bag. The result was more cursing less moderate. I glanced around and spotted the third eye. Heeheehee. I jam balloned it. That's when I dumped the rest over the railing and got outta there. Konkuro was going to kill me and Gaara was REALLY annoyed. Mwhahahaha! Evil Blonde Prankester no jutsu strike!

I skidded to a halt in the kitchen. Temari was trying to cook. "Hullo Temari-sempai!"

"What did you do?" She asked. I grinned.

"Why nothing but cause mayhem and chaos!"

"Really?" She pointed to the front door. I had came through the back door.

"Eh...hehe..." I nerveouly chuckled. "Well that's a present..."

"For who?" She asked. I didn't get a chance to answer. The bucket had dropped. With it the cursing began. I bolted for the door. Konkuro was there, of course, covered in milk. Luckily the milk was on him and nothing else.

"Hello, Kitty-baka. You needed a drink?" I grinned.

"I. AM. GOING. TO. FREAKING. MURDER. YOU. SELVOW!" HE lunged.

"WAHHHHHHH!TEMARI-SEMPAI! KITTY-BAKA IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" I ran. Konkuro darted after me and ran into Gaara. They collasped in a tangle of arms and legs, I grinned and ran away. Fast.

* * *

Gaara growled under his beathe and trugged up to the shower. The stains the jam left would be a pain to get out. His hair was thick with it. Shukaku's former holder should have known that revenge was coming. Selvow was a troublesome girl. She seemed to make it her job to get under everyone's feet. He shoved into his room, it was pretty much the same as the others except for the dozen or so miniture catcus, a glare on his face. Selvow was intelligent, but that was part of the problem. She knew to mucch of his village, also she seemed to know more than she should about Konanaha. Looking out his window he spotted his older brother. Poor guy was searching high and low covered in the jam and shouting out torture methods he would use on the eagle/girl if he found her. That was another issue within it's self.

* * *

I slipped into a dark and gloomly tavern, called the Choshi Tavern. It was like any other tavern only more gambling tables were set up. One corner in particular was the darkest and gloomest of them all. I plopped down there and set the staff in the corner. A young woman with black hair, camme to take my order. "Your a bit young to be here aren't you?"

"Yeah, " I admitted. "I'm hiding." I shrank into the corner as a black dart raced by. The waitress chuckled.

"He won't look here." She grinned. "My uncle, Choshi Shigure, kind of banned him."

"What for?" I asked.

"Fights, broke down the wall." She popped the bubble she was blowing.

"Typical." We both said. I added,"Well, then I guess I'll have to order!" The waitress, who's name I learned was Watashi Yuki, was sent to the kitchen with my order. Yuki returned with the apple twizzly.

"What's a girl like you being chased after by the Kazekage brother for?"

I laughted. "Jam bomb no jutsu. Mistaking him for a cat." She grinned.

"That's a good jutsu!" She popped her gum again. "So, that's why he needs to search all the shop 'cept Choshi's for you!"

I winced. "Your kidding?"

"Nope, he's bent on revenge." She winked. "Gonna move in here?"

"I just might," I grumbled. "Yuki...What do you know about the man named Minchato Ling?" The hunt was on. I had a score to settle with the annoyance and bane of the village.

"Oh , _him_." She rolled her eyes, "Don't get your hopes up deary. He's been in love once and the poor girl was killed."

"I know." I sighed. "Good thing I'm not in love with him." She laughted.

"Most girls are. The guy's a highway man, as handsome as they come!"

"Hn?"

"Soooo cute! ~Kyaaa!" O-kay... she's a fangirl. I felt sorry for whoever caught the man, Miss Watashi would pound them. I tuned back into the conversation.

"Hm?" She had asked me a question.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" I stared. I should have seen that question coming. Well, why wasn't I? Well, I hadn't really noticed the lack of footware and never had the need for it.

"I have no idea." I admitted. "Never really had a need for them and it's easier to move on foot." She nodded.

"Does the sand burn you? I hear you came from River Country."

"Nope, sand doesn't bother me mud does thought." I grinned and looked out the window. The sun was setting we both yelp. "I'm late! Bye!" We ran off at top speed on out errands.

* * *

**Selva-Mwhahaha! Evil Blonde has struck!**

**ME- We all know your evil. -.-' *pokes Tobi* Do something before she goes crazy.**

**Tobi- Tobi is a good boy! Tobi isn't crazy!**

***Everyone facepalms***

**Me- I think I might look under your mask some day.**

**Selva- Me wanna see!*grabs Tobi mask***

**Madara- Mwhahahaha!**

**Me-Crap...Selva! You had to bring out the stupid Uchia!**

**Selva- Me like Uchia! *squezes Madara* SQUISHY!**


	9. The truth of dreams

_Chapter 9:_

_The Truth of Dreams_

Okay, I had made it to the siblings' house and was safe in my room. Kankuro was looking on the otherside of town, or so Temari said. She also mentioned that I ought to lock the door and trap every floor board. I guess Kitty-chan really wanted to kill me. Well, I trapped the door and window with half a dozen traps. Classical and new ones. I wasn't in the mood to be chased out of Suna by Kitty-chan tonight. I grumbled as I changed into a night gown. The stupid thing was a T-shirt and shorts, but what bugged me were those shinigami. Stupid shinigami! I mean they decide to turn me into a bet, that invovled my life, and turned me into a eagle. Sure eagles are cool, but flying is so tiring and the feather's made my skin itch. I was learning to hate feathers and beaks. Screech is all good and well, but it is screeching! My voice was raw after that flight the stupid Minchato-whato guy scared me into taking. Also, what if I met up with this Minchato guy? A eagle was not good in a fight. Wings could hit and talons slash, but you really had to get in close. It was a drag as Shikamaru would put it. I rolled into the covers, falling asleep nearly as soon as I buried my head. My dreams were going to be a pain and if I knew that I would have stayed awake forever.

* * *

_"Great fog again..." I grumbled. "Why can't it be pocky?" I stood in a thick mist of pearly white. Darkness crowded on oneside light on the other._

_A white figure floated toward me, Nilahs Shalin. "Why did you leave?" She was mad. She also had a sword in hand._

_I pointed toward the darkness, "Ask him. You brother didn't want to lose the bet." The white woman was twice my size. Did I mention she was shining with anger? Bad combo for a death god._

_"Explain, my mirror." She growled. A dark figure walked out of the black shadows. He had dark olive skin, with black tatoos, and hundred of braid on his head. The braids were pulled back into a pony tail. His jaw was heavy and his brows thick. Black eyes shined with mirith._

_"Welcome back, Miss Selva." He greeted. I glared. "Okay. Okay. I think you want me to explain." He drooped. But he did explain so I was sasified. "Well, sister, mortal have such short life spans and for this one to die so young..."_

_"Get on with it!" The sister and I snapped. She smiled at me slightly. I guess shinigami like to gang up on annoying brother's too._

_"Fine!" He sighted and drew forth his tale. "I didn't want to lose the bet and I wanted her for my own and not yours... For once in my life I want beuatiful women!"_

_"Wait!" I growled. "'Yours'? 'My own'? 'Beautiful women'? Someone needs to explain!"_

_The shinigami traded looks. "Take it off her brother." The woman sighed. "She may like the sky, but she is of the earth. And that is MY domain." Shalin nodded. "Mortal, you want to still have some power to aid you in your bet?" She asked me. "I can re-" Shalin gave her a warning look and she quickly rephrased the sentance. "Give it to you."_

_I thought it over. I mean what were they talking about? But before I could respond she pointed at my heart. "It is time for you to go. You may not stay in this world for long, for you are neither dead nor dying. Selva Lucanas, I return to you your-"_

* * *

I sat up, "What the fucking hell ws that?". I fell back on the bed. "Stupid shinigami." I tried to sleep, but that just was so not happening. Grumbling under my breath, I cursed the two siblings of the Netherlands to whatever is higher than the Netherlands. This was going to be a sucky day. Glancing at the clock (It was one with hands, thank goodness.), I noticed it was like twelve on the dot. Shit. I wanted to sleep for a while yet! But it was nice out, nice and cool. I gazed up at the ceiling. Damn, it was cool in these houses. No wonder these people hadn't died from heatstroke. Intrestingly enough layinng here was giving me a new impresion of the ceiling. It was domed, so it actually was pretty spacious. Nice grain... coloring too.

_Thump!_

I jerked into sitting position. What the Hell? I was about to doze off too! I leaned my head against the wall. A small moan came from the other room. I shook my head to clear it then pressed my ear against the wall. A tono-less grambled sentence. Okay, either I was insane or there was something in that room, and I couldn't remember who the hell's it was. Hell, not my problem. Then another grambled sentence came through the wall. Only I could make out some of it.

_"...rain blood..."_

I pulled back from the wall quickly. Shit! It was Gaara! With the ease of long pratice I slipped out of the room and made it down the stairs with little noise. I swipped a few of my needed ingridents from the kitchen and my way back up. Kankuro or Temari had a secert stash of liquor. I slipped back up the stairs, and landed a soft kick on the Kazekage's door. It swung inward to reveal a startled Gaara. I kicked it shut. And both anyone who's looking in my brain get's any ideas this is not a freakin' leamon! I pulled the cork out of the bottle of sake and tossed Gaara the other bottle.

"Drink." I ordered. Gaara just looked at me dumbly. I graced my way to the window and looked out at the night, taking a swing from the bitter drink.

"I woke you." Ignore the dumb raccoon, I thought. Glancing at him I took a swig from the bottle again, he was checking for poison. I wasn't a acholic, but the rare shot hit the spot every now and then.

"I was awake." I grunted. "It's best not to remember the bad times. I didn't poison it, baka." After making sure he drank some, then nearly spat it out. With a frown at me he drank it.

"Why?" I shrugged at his question.

"Don't ask me. I just hate remembering things that should be remembered." I swallowed the rest, tossing him the empty container. I growl low."Things like that should never be remembered."

Gaara looked at the empty sake bottle. Kami, the stuff was horrible! He nearly choked the first time. What was in it? It wasn't poison, but it wasn't better than poison! He mulled over what the firery eyed girl had muttered before she had left. That, and what the hell put in the sake! He now had another thing to put on the list to advoid. The first two, Selva out for revenge, and Selva's sake.

'Things like that should never be remembered.'

The phrase haunted his mind. What had she meant? She could have been reffering to something else. But, she seemed to know so much about a lot of the key people in the shinobe world. She could have been reffereing to him, before he met Naruto. Could it be that she was a assassain? Or was it that she feared, possibly even hated him? Gaara had a lot to think about now on the newest complication in Sunakurage.

**Hello, so sorry for the late update. I've been learning how to play the flute and drive. The horror. Anyways. Basicaly, this chapter is going to be the most confusing one. Let me sum it up for you! Number Uno. Selva was not suppose to be a eagle! The black guy was jealous of his sister so he stole Selva, Nilahs's subject 'of the earth', from her. Being Nilahs's she has another side. Though she might like the sky Selva will never really love it and be able to fully unleash herself there. Number Two. The eagle form is completely gone. Number Three. Gaara thinks Selva is an enemy (keep your freinds close but your enemies closer), or she hates/fears him because of what he did in the past. Next Chappies is coming up soon! This is a key chapter! Sry it's so short!**


	10. Fearlessness

**I am so sorry this chapter took so long to post! It was a pain in the tail to write. I'm trying to make Selva a bit more haunted. Though her situation is like Gaara's with her mother's death Selva responds with her wits and her stinging words. (Most which strike true.) I hope to finish this story soon, so I can say I have.**

**Selva: Finally your back after how long?**

**Me: I am trying here! And you try keeping up with the Naruto-verse without a computer.**

**Selva: Did you try the bookstore?**

**Me: Good idea!**

**Selva: SO will you get rid of the annoying perverted Uchia?**

**Me: Which Uchia?**

**Madara: I will take you as my bride! Mwhahahaha!**

**Me: Oh that one... Anywho, I do not own Naruto or anything, I do own Selva.**

**Selva: 'OH THAT ONE'? Someone save me!**

Chapter 10

Fearlessness is not always a good thing

I snarled as I bolted away. Sitting up I gasped for air. Like hell. It happened again. I shivered as cold sweat poured down my face. That horrible dream had been following me since I had that chat with Gaara. I would go to sleep, forcing myself into the void, only to wake to snarls and screams. Bloody thorns rose against the black sky, as bodies hung from them. I would run through this dream-forest the screams coming from around me, while something hissed and slithered behind me. I ever night I came to a fork in the road, every night I whirled and screamed as a rather large shadow rose above me, the sky turning blood red. But a snarl arose, from behind me and I awoke. I looked out the window to the starry skies. You didn't get that in the city sadly. I slipped into a pair of jeans and a rather baggy brown T-shirt. I bypassed the make up and the hairbrush as I walked down to the rather pristine kitchen. After looking about once again I slumped into one of the less comfortable chairs and stared at the symbols in my small journal. They still made no sense, but it would just take time. That and reptition. Slowly my eyes drifted shut only to be jolted open again, as my ears caught the shift of cloth against the wall.

"You just have to keep a eye on me don't you." I growled, still not opening my eyes. I was to afraid to see more red. Thus my advoidance of mirrors. "Tell me, what did I do to gain your distrust?" I drawled out that one, sounding so very uncaring.

I did get the response though it wasn't technially response, but for the Raccoon boy I'll call it that. "Tell me what did you mean by 'tings like that should never be remembered'?" Monotoney as ever.

I only set the book down and ran a hand through my hair pushing it away from my face. My vision blurry from the lack of sleep and the memories. "Nothing, that concerned you." I muttered. "Nothing that concerned you in the slightest." I trailed off staring into the void again, only I guess it was a memory.

_-Flashback-_

_"What do you mean, you got a C?" Roared a man as he towered over a small girl. "How can you not understand when our forefather's crossed the ocean?"_

_The girl trembled and looked like she was about to cry. Though she nearly never did, this man had that power over her. He was all she had, and she loved him. Yes she loved him dearly and watched over him like a mothering hen. But she hated him more than anything as well. Oh how she had wished that he, and not her mother, had been taken by the accident that slowly claimed her life. "Papa, I-I..." Tears flowed down her face._

_The man was anything but abated, from the lectur though. "It was a simple question! You are a Lucanas and you will marry a man who can take over this company someday so you must be smart enough to know which date goes where!" He turned back to the finacle report on his desk. "Now go and study." The girl quickly abandoned the room, and shut the door but not before she caught the last words. "Useless child, your mother would be ashamed." Not bothering to worry about the delicate floors, the girl leapt in the room again._

_"How would you know how proud she is of me?" The ten year old shouted, tears flowing down her face. "How would you know how she feels about me? You were to busy with your stupid company to be beside her when she was dying! I was the one with her when she passed away! I was the one who heard her last wish! I'm the one she was so proud of for dealing so well with her eventual dea-" The hand sharply crossed her face as the man grabbed the back of her dress._

_"Never." Hissed the man. "Talk to me that way again! I loved my wife, but I cannot bear to know how she bore such an ungrateful child like you!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

I felt the tears trickle down my face, as I stood on the high rock wall. I had fled, albeit polietly excusing myself from it, as soon as I deemed I could. That memory belonged to me and only me. It was the beginning of the true exile for me. I watched the ever-hesitant sun rise above the clouds and the sand dunes. Hours passed as I sat there. Just sat there and let the memories of all those years pass over me like the waves of wind. Soon the heat become unbearable and I descended into the more shady village. I didn't bother going anywhere, I just wandered about. Letting my feet take me where they pleased. Soon I heard sound of fighting and I headed in that direction to find the training ground or whatever they called it. I knew I ws drawing more stares, from my dishelved and frowning appearance. I must have looked like hell. Anu and Anzo were sparring against each other, both deep in concentration. I smirked slightly, then frowned as someone walked up behind me.

"Hello beautiful." Came the ever voice and I nearly fainted hearing it from Gaara, obliviously several other people heard it because I gained shocked looks and rather heated glares from the Gaara Fan Club. Snatching a pole from a near by shinobe I whirled slamming it into Gaara's head. It missed. My eyes narrowed. This wasn't right, not right at all. Several shinobe were running at me drawing weapons even as Gaara appeared behind me. I dove the pole between my side and my arm toward his stomach only to have it blocked. Whirling I spun the makeshift staff to see him holding a sai. "What? Did I say something wrong, love?" The 'Gaara' looked hurt and smirked.

I shouted as the shinobe came ever nearer. "Get back all of you and take a good look at this imposter!" I whirled the staff striking out at the said imposter even as the illusion disappeared to reveal Minchato. Several people gasped.

"So, love, how did you know it was me?" He was smirking at me the cocky bastard. "That was my best illusion."

I narrowed my eyes and snapped back. "Three things, fool. One, Gaara doesn't flirt. Two, he blocks with sand not a sai and three," I lunged slamming the staff at his head again, as he grabbed it. "You smell like roses, Minchato."

Minchato laughed, no wonder girls fell in love with him. That bastard was freaking handsome and I wil openly admit it! "What a smart little exile." He smirked. I snarled and lunged at him grappling with the shinobe.

"Don't freaking talk to me about being a exile!" I roared and dug my hand into his arm, to keep the sai from me. "Don't you dare act like you know my past." I whispered and felt myself flying away, as he tossed me like a ragdoll.

"So you are." Chuckled the Rose-man. "I knew there was something about you that was simlair to me. You always like to be alone. A lone woman, or a lone eagle. Hm?" I picked up the staff and whirled it.

My red eyes must have burned with fire. "We are nothing alike." I growled and he lunged at me, a fury of blows. We traded the blows. But I never landed a hit on him, the sai grazing me on several occasions. Freaking bastard was toying with me.

"Hm..." The man lazily juggled the sai, eye looking about boredly. "Your not accepting any help?"

I glared at the crowd. "Like hell, I can finish you myself." That got only a laugh out of the man.

"Really?" He chuckled. "Your no shinobe, little girl, and your beginning to bore me." He lunged and I fell back. I heard myself shout with dismay as the staff went whirling into the crowd. "Hmm... Not even able to hold onto your weapon?" He was starting to look eve more deadly. I edged back slowly. Maybe, taking up the fight was a bad Idea. I ducked the sai. No it was a really bad idea, I swore and dived aside as he brought it down. Hell, fearlessness is never a good thing against shinobe, but now I got myself into a mess and I was going to get out of it so help me-

_"Selva Lucanas, I returned to you your power!" _Commanded a voice in my head. I knew that voice, Shalin. _"I gave you power now FIGHT!" _I leapt at the shinobe on that command. Now before you call me insane, remember that when stuck betweem a Goddess of Death and a shinobe you choose the shinobe because at least that way you can go down fighting. I felt my human form fall away as paws pounded against the hard ground. Everything went black and white, sounds became louder and scents... Oh the number of scents. I snarled and saw Minchato smirk. This bastard would get what was coming to him!

"Tired of that eagle form are you?" He chatted. "So now you take the form of a mutt, bitch?" He was laughing, but not for long. I moved, air rushed by me as I felt my fangs tear through the flesh on his arm and blood flow in my mouth. My paws landed on the ground again as I sped away a scream came from behind me. Turning I used my tail like a rudder, dropping the flesh I had torn from the fool who dared to challenge me. Michato looked at me, hatered in his eyes. Blood poured from his arm as he made several hand signs at me. I leaped aside as throns grabbed at me. Lunging I was driven back by the sai. I snarled and felt my fur bristel. I charged again, leaping over him and coming down behind him to savage him. I ignored the thorns that lashed at me and the sai that sunk into my flesh. This two-leg's death was all that mattered! The blood pounded in my veins and I tore at his torso, his shouts and screams mixed with my snarls and gruttal growls. After several blows to my tender nose I was thrown aside, but I didn't land so akwardly this time. Feet hit ground as I staggered. I looked at the male two-legger who had attacked me. I pinned my ears back and bared my bloodied fangs. Minchato looked at me like a man seeing a demon, and to be honest I would have to agree with it. With blood coursing through my fur and eyes of red, I would look like a deamon. As for the bandit's love, his arm was shredded and looked useless as he held the sai in his other hand. His torso was covered in deep gashes and his throat bore marks of my fangs though I had failed to hit the life blood.

We stood there eyeing each other, wondering which would give out first. I snarled as I felt a hand lay on my back. I whirl snapping at it but advoided biting it as Sand fell under my fangs. I growled slightly and nodded a greeting to Gaara. The idiot finally shows up and I was about to finish the gen-jutsu user. "Tch, what is it bitch? Too weak to finish your own fights?" Taunted Minchato Ling. "Useless whelp." I snarled and lunged at him, even as thorny vines sprang out of the ground. I landed on one and sprang away, yelping slightly as the thorns sank into my tender pads. I leaped away and landed on his chest, teeth locked on the arm with the sai. I felt the wolf shap dissolving as I looked at him.

"Never challenge me, for I will never let you touch what I defend." I whispered, it become a snarling growl as I shifted back. Yanking the Sai free Minchato-bastard sliced it down toward me but swore as sand wound about it. I dove my head under the guillton of a sword and closed my fangs on his throat, they were not going to miss the life blood if I pressed down, and paused. I wasn't going to kill this man. I hated death after all, so what was I going to do?

"Let him go Sev." Temari knelt beside me. "We'll deal with him." I half growled and grumbling sort of growl, but I did let go. I looked at her with a look that clearing said, "Don't expect me to let him live again." I grumbled a growl and snapped my fangs just in front of the ashen Ling's face. I slid off the bandit and looked at my fur. Though it was blood soaked the brown-grey coloring was rather obivious. I considered what to do, and how the hell I was going to get back into my normal body, when Kankuro chuckled.

I laid a wolf's stare on him and growled slightly. Kankuro shrugged. "Weren't you a bird before?" I raise a eyebrow, or well, where the eyebrow should be, to say 'Really? Your really had to ask that?'. Then I collasped. Why do I always collaspe after something exciting? Why, kami and Shinigamis? I closed my eyes as I listened to several people chatter about blood loss, and what the hell I was even and how the hell they were suppose to heal me. I opened one eye and saw Minchato being led off as I snapped at any hand that came near. I was not going to be treated like some dog. I was a wolf and I would stand as a wolf. I hauled myself to my feet, or tried to. Okay note to self, I looked at my leg. Don't stand when you have sliced up pads. Now, how the hell was I going to get back to my human form. Answer? I looked at the sky and growled in annoyance. Shinigami, my ass. They can't even tell me how to work this stuff! I looked at the shinobe, who looked fearful I might choose them for my next meal. I snorted and laid my head on my paws, before my tail was stepped on.

**Okay people R&R and tell me if you like the story or not. I know I'm not the best with gramar but If there is something majorly wrong I will try to fix it!**

**Me: There happy?  
Selva: Who stepped on my tail?**


	11. Stuck

**Thanks guys ^_^ I love getting your reveiws so I can make the story better, and iron out the wrinkles. And I shall go back and fix up the spelling and stuff when it's finish. Till then please bear with it v.v**

**Selva: Yah yah I know the drill. -drum roll- The Naruto elements belong to the creator of Naruto and I belong to this smart young, insane, save me, authoress. *Coughsavemecough***

**Me: I'm not that bad!**

**Selva: Yes you are. Now readers I would like to introduce the fact we are answering reveiws here. **

**Me: I wanted to say that...**

**Selva: Just answer the reviews.**

**DutchPuppy: Thanks for the reveiw and do not send Jiraya! I'll get the next chapter up soon ^_^". And the Akatsuki will most likely show their faces. I'm not sure yet.**

**forever-sweet: Yes Kankuro most likely will be dead by morning ^_^**

**Arruby: Yup I took the staff's basics from Eragon XD Shhh! Selva is a avid reader and-  
Selva: Dang right I am. Now Angela is my role model! NEVER INSULT MY DARLING ANGELA!**

**KatrinaCrystal: Sorry for the late reply. If I didn't send one and if your still reading. The eagle thing, is really just a bit of Death God/Goddess intervention. And there is a huge point there. Selva was suppose to die, but because a little brother wanted to get one over his big sis, he tweaked fate. Unfortunantly the reasons behind these tranformations is yet to be revealed. ;) It's not magic powers I assure you.**

**shineon99: Thanks! As for the romance, I have no comment! ;) I'll let everyone wander bout in a lost daze and yes I love to torture my readers. lol**

**EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS! AND PLEASE DO NOT SEND JIRAYA, KAKASHI, MADARA, SASUKE, TOBI, KISAME, PEIN, BLONDEY-BOOM BOOM, OR THE PUPPET MEN AFTER ME! -Bows- Thank you. -Said shinobi appear behind me and I run for my life-**

**Selva: Mwhahahahahaha. Oh and she didn't say it, but once Miss Run-away there gets the story finished she WILL go back and fix up the spelling. Or I will eat her. Promise! We both just want to get it done whilst it is still fresh, trust me not fresh means dull story.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Stuck

"KANKURO!" I screeched, but in my wolven tongue it came out as a half yelp growl. I glared at the puppeteer, fangs bared and tail out of his way. "That is my tail you stupid cultist!" I growled, or tried to. Shinobe claim at being smart, but they don't know wolf. I think Kiba's clan, but they understand dogs... Well wolf is a more primitive form of dogs, and more self reliant. I snapped at Kankuro to get my message across. I snorted and looked about now ears swivling to pick the words out of those surrounding me. Kankuro was mutting about spies who turn out to be wolves, and nearly kill a wanted shinobe in the Bingo book. Temari was gone, so was Gaara, most likely questiong Ling. I growled slightly as I heard a all to familiar chuckle behind me and a ham hand nearly crushed my ears if I had not sidestepped.

"Looks like you've gotten smaller!" Commented Anzo. I snorted and swivel my head about to peer up at the large man. "Nice show you put on."

Anu poked at my coat. "Come on, She-Wolf." That rat bastard (said with affection here) was laughing at me. Hm... Maybe I should see if I can raid his pantry in this form. Anu poked me again bringing me back to the conversation. "You look like hell. Let's get ya outta this crowd." I growled slightly and gave a shrug. Tch, only Anu can insult my looks like that. Idiot rat bastard. I trotted after then and into a alleyway before I began eyeing window frames. Yes, yes. I had seen Wolf's Rain in my early anime years and hadn't really like it, but maybe somethings would turn out usefull!

"Brother. I don't like that look she has." Warned Anzo. I perked my ears at him and gave a picture of pure innocence.

Anu looked back as well and shruddered. "I'm not argueing with that." I chuckled and lept for the first window frame bouncing off it to the next. Ya know you bounce more then jump when your jumping more than once. Landing on the roof I smirked and looked at the two brothers. "Then again..." Commented the rat. "She might be onto something. Lead the way Lady Wolf." I snorted and lept to the next roof. We contiuned the proccess to the small apartment Anu and Anzo shared. Well let me rephrase that. We tried sadly we interrupted by several tracker shinobe and ANBU. By interrupted I mean my tail once again in danger but this time from a kunai.

"What the Hell?" I snarled before a ANBU pinned me to the ground. Snarling like a rabid wolf I glared rather helplessly at the stupid shinobi. I really hate shinobi. And let's just say this, I REALLY HATE MUZZLES! There I said it those idiots had snapped a freaking muzzle on me. As a canine I hate stuff touching my head, and I really hate being trapped. This counted as both and Hell if I was about to accept this quietly. I growled lowly as in warning. Which the idiot didn't get. Anu was trying to get the situation under controll. Well, the idiot shinobi that held me down forgot something, as he pinned me on my side. Sigh... I mean I still have hands kinda... Paws are hands in some sense! Using this to my advantage, I snarled and smacked at him with my paws getting a satisfying curse from the shinobi. Second thought that wasn't a smart move about to tie my paws together, Anu finally gave up the nice-guy routine.

Rat-face pinned the rope to the roof with a all too common and very pointy kunai, scowling like Neji after a Might Guy Rainbow of Youth session. Oh dear god... NO! Bad Sel! No thinking about that! We are in a serious situation here! "What are you doing? D'ya know what just happened?" He demanded. I gave him a wolf-grin in thanks for freeing me from the muzzle.

"The council wants her under control, till they can figure out what to do with her for lying about her jutsu and threatening the Kazekage." He was a average shinobe, I couldn't pick anything out about him. Anu started to rant about how I had saved the Kazekage and how I was a guest. I snickeded slightly before I froze hearing the hiss of water trying to get out of something and fast. Turning my head around slowly I looked at the place where the rope had been pinned only to yelp loudly, and snap at Anu. Of course this got more kunai thrown at me from the 'enemy' ninja, so I scrambled out of the way getting cut up again. What is it with sharp objects. Of course, once the ninja saw where their kunai had landed they swore.

Behind us was a rather large water tank. Not only was it large, it was old. What does large and old mean? Let me add in the rest, add in some chaka inhanced kunai and one thrown very hard in a fit by yours truely the rat bastard. I slowly took a step back as did those about me, forgetting that I was a enemy for a minute. Of course when kunai are thrown at something that is big and old and has been used for target praticed, obliviously, it weakens it. I pinned my ears back as the the hissing escalted. Bugger.

With a great crack the water tank broke dowsing us with water. With a whine, I whirl and covered my head with my hands. Wait... hands? I looked down and screamed. Several shinobe who saw me turned red, and attempted to stop nosebleeds. If your thinking I'm naked, your correct and that is not a good thing. Ripping a large T-shirt from a nearby clothesline, and a blanket after a thought. yanking them to cover me I turned to the shinobe, white hot rage pouring off me. Of course they all flitched. In the shinobe world, hell truely hath no fury like a woman. Kunochi or not. "We never speak of this incident." I growled. "We never met, this never happened. You saw _nothing_." I bared my teeth in a unsettling smile. "If you do, oh... you don't want to know... I'll start by XXX you XXX and tearing off your XXX ..." Needless to say half of them fled looking quite green. I turned to a twitching Anu and Anzo. "You understand?" I looked very dangerously at them. Both shinobi nodded. I grinned innocently causing them to nearly scream. "Good we understand each other." Turning I stalked off rage that could rival even a Biju. A hand tapped me on the shoulder and I whirled glaring.

Anu ducked expectinga punch, sadly not getting one. "It's the other way..." He chuckled.

BAM

I punched him that time.

-o-o-o-o-o-Not so long later-o-o-o-o-

I growled under my breath and bless kami that the water was at least clean so all I had to do was dry off. Shaking my hair back like a wet dog, I chewed on the pocky stick. "Nee~ What to wear..." I looked over the T-shirt and discarded them all choosing instead a lone pair of black jeans and a spaggeti strap tank which was just a little short for me. Looking in the mirror I smirked and pull a kimino on. I had found a sale and couldn't resist the light thing realising mine was way too heavey. I smirked and tied it as a shouts began to draw my attention. Peering out the window I winced. Of course it was Kankuro it was always Kankuro. About to make a escape I fell face first into the ground. Let me rephrase that, it's always Kankuro and Gaara. Growling I looked up at a pissed off Kazekage. "You want something?" I snarled. I swept my legs out and attempted to topple him, only to have them easily sidestepped.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TURN INTO A FREAKING WOLF?" I dodged a fan. Let me rephrase that for the thrid and (please Kami) the final time, it's always the Sand Siblings.

I ducked behind Gaara as the fan missed me again. "Yo, former Ichibi! Don't let your sister kill me!" I snarled, I then realised my mistake as I was soon suspended upside down. "Oh bugger." I got two good glares, Kankuro was working on getting the trapped door open. Baka. "Put me down, dammit!"

"No." Came the simitanious response. Former Ichibi gave me a cold glance. "Why are Anu and Anzo dead in our living room?"

I blinked then bust out laughing."Hahahahahohohohohehehoo... Fuck." Temari and Gaara exchanged the slightlest of glances. I closed my eyes and hissed between my teeth. "Excuse me for a minute, I need to rant. Ahem." Then I let loose a rant about shinobe, selfish council members and whilst in the middle of the rant I broke off turning beet red. "There. Now if you must know they are most likely playing possum..." Temari sweatdropped.

"Would it have anything with you being back to normal?" She inquired. I could just see the suspicion in her stomach.

I sighed and snapped sharkteeth at Gaara. "Put me down!" Slowly the sand-raccoon obliged, and upon touchng the floor I took a giant hug at Temari. "IT WAS AWEFUL~!" I wailed, anime tears running down my face. The kunochi froze in suprise for a second before looked at me and the fact my hair was still soaked. The three of us paused as a shout echoed from the said room where the Hoguri brother lay.

"I KNEW SHE WAS A SPY! Anu what the hell did brat do to you?" Came Kankuro's shout. To a shinobe ears, and my own leaning way too far for a safe balancing act.

I could just picture Anu shiver while getting a nosebleed. "I-It's top secret... S-so h-horrible..." A tic mark appeared on my head as my eye twitched. Of course the poor man was about to lose his hide contiuned, not even realizing I was listening. "I-it was s-so h-horrible..." A shruddering breath was drawn. "Kan-Kankuro... Y-you never want t-to see h-her..."

I lunged toward the stairs only held back by Temari and Gaara, for once was having trouble doing even that. "DAMMIT ANU I AM NOT UGLY! I AM NOT PERFECT BUT I AM NOT THAT UGLY!" I roared. I saw Anu at the bottom freeze and promptly shake his violently waving his hands in a 'no! mercy please!' gesture.

"T-that's not wh-what I mean-meant!" He looked rather nervous. "I-I meant your threats!" I deadpanned of all the thing that guy had to say he said that at this time with a pissed Kankuro righ behind him. "I vaule my... erm... life?"

"Just say the lives of any of your future childern," I groaned. Temari looked between the two of us and then burst out laughing. "I whirled to cover her mouth. "Speak a word of your thoughts and I will see to it this entire village will be nothing but ruins." A white hot rage ekked off me. Temari nodded violently still laughing. While Gaara and Kankuro both looked genuinely confused. I turned to glare at the brothers. "This incident will be forgotten. There will never be another word spoken about it..." I growled before dragging a weeping Anu from the house with me.

"What just happened?" Kankuro blinked. "I could have sworn that, I saw my death."

Gaara just stared at the wall in front of him. "That would have been a blessing. I doubt if your bring this up again she will grant you any lenacy."

Temari choaked out between her gasps for air. "If you ever bring that up with her... your worse than dead... HAHAHAHA... Can't believe... That happens when... she -gasp- changes back!" Temari then surrended to her mirth prompting her to brothers to both agree that something was off with all females, especial kunochi, but only Kankuro said it out loud.

Needless to say, there was a lot of screams coming from Suna that day.

* * *

**Me: HAHAHAHAH~! Oh that was good.**

**Selva: I shall eat you... then force you into enternal Hell with Madara.**

**Me: Oh... bugger... Sev is pissed.**

**Selva: You just noticed?**

**Me: NOoooooo... Maybe... Sorta...yes? I'll be running away now.**


End file.
